Loving Jane
by Softball38
Summary: R&I version of loving annabelle. T for now
1. Chapter 1

**Ok Guys, I am taking a break from 'Five Years Later' for a while because of something that happened in my life. I will eventually continue it when I get the inspiration to write for it again. For now I am doing a R&I version of "Loving Annabelle". It is one of my favorite movies of all time so I am hoping that it will sperk up my inspiration. I plan to update atleast twice a week, but if something comes up, i will write a longer chapter and post it. The past couple months have been emotionally tough for me that is why I haven't been writing stories. If there is another movie you think i could do a storyline for I will gladly take any suggestions via PM. I just want to find inspriration to write the story again because i know so many of you guys like the story. I promise to never giver up on that story. Again i am sorry if any of you feel abandoned. I love all of my readers and especially the encouraging people who have PM me to see when i am updating again.**

** =-) you all make me smile and i thank you for that**

* * *

I guess you can consider me a 'trouble maker'; I have been kicked out of three private schools in Boston for misconduct such as fighting, and My parents don't talk to me hardly ever either. I guess them finding out about me being gay doesn't help my case, so now my parents are sending me to a Catholic school for misbehaving children out near the coast. I guess this is their way of getting rid of me. I said my goodbyes to my two younger brothers Frankie and Tommy, but my parents didn't come out to see me. One of the administrators from the school came and got me. It is only about a one and a half hour drive. I am actually very excited to be going away for school because my mom won't be breathing down my neck all the time.

Once I arrived on campus, I saw some girls walking outside together. The thing I hate the most about going to schools like this is the ugly uniform that we have to wear. The lady, whose name has slipped my mind, stopped the car and we both got out. "Just leave your bags here," she said, "someone will come get them later." She started towards the entrance to the building and I followed her. "Your dorm supervisor will be out in about five minutes, so just wait here until she comes."

"Ok, what is her name again?" I asked.

"Maura Isles, she will also be your biology or anatomy teacher, assuming that you are taking either of those classes." She stated.

"Ok, thank you," I said awkwardly, "I guess this is goodbye." The nameless lady walked into the building. I stood there for about five minutes before deciding that sitting would be my best option. I sat there and remembered the things that lead up to me being kicked out of my previous school.

One day after school some stupid boys decided to pick on my best friend that I had a huge crush on. I normally gave her a ride home so when I waited for a while and she didn't show, so I went and looked for her. I found her sitting outside the gym crying her eyes out, so the next day I went up to one of the guys and punched him square in the nose and broke it. I walked away and was later called to the office and removed from the school immeaditly. I never got to see her again. I think she ended up moving somewhere in Georgia.

After about twenty minutes of sitting down, the teacher finally showed up. I was defiantly pissed off because it was hot and I was wearing dark pants and a sweater; it was at least about fifteen degrees hotter here than in Boston. I heard the clicking of her heels and I looked up to see the most beautiful woman I have ever seen before.

"I am terribly sorry to keep you waiting; I was on the way over here when I saw two girls getting into a fight and I had to handle that. You must be Jane." She said. I stood up and got a full view of her. She was short, but not too short; her hair was the perfect color blonde and her voice was a melody to my ears.

I stuck my hand out and she shook it. "Yes, I am Jane Rizzoli, and I can totally understand your being late. It is totally ok. I am pleased to meet you Ms. Isles." I said.

"Just call me Maura when we are not in class that is what everyone does." She said.

"Well it has been nice meeting you, Maura," I said. It felt so good rolling off my tongue.

"Here follow me to your dorms; you will be staying with one other girl in a room but there is another room that is part of your dorm." I followed closely behind her trying as hard as I could not to let my eyes wander too far down her body. We walked up two flights of stairs and through another hallway and stopped at the room at the end of the hallway. "This is where we are staying, and here is your key. Dinner is in about thirty minutes, and your stuff should be brought up right before then." She handed me the key. "Your roommates should be done with class in about twenty minutes, so make yourself at home. They are really nice. I'll see you at dinner or later tonight." I nodded my head and she walked off.

I opened the door and saw a big poster that said 'Welcome Jane!' across it in big letters. I found my bed room next to the other one. I spotted Maura's bedroom across the dorm. I was tempted to go in and see what she might be hiding in there, but decided not to incase someone were to walk in. Some people came and dropped all of my stuff off. Ten minutes later three girls walked into the room.

"Hello, you must be Jane; I'm Jenifer, but just call me jenny. You are staying in the room with me." She was a tall brunette.

"Hi," I said. "I'm Jane. Just to let you know I am not the cleanest person in the world, but I will try my best to keep it well kept."

"Oh, that's ok, honestly I am not the cleanest person in the world so I think we will get along just fine." She looked towards the other two girls. "This is Allison," She pointed to the girl with brown hair like hers, but she was a little shorter, "and this is Katie." Katie looked like the quiet type. They both nodded and waved. Not sure whether to take that as a good sign or not. I did like Jenifer though; she seemed really nice.

"It's nice to meet all of you." I said. The room became awkwardly silent. I finally spoke up, "so when is dinner?" I asked.

"Oh we can all go right now; we all have assigned tables to sit at and it's divide by dorm, so we can talk when we get there." Jenifer said.

I ate with them, but I couldn't help occasionally glance over at the teacher's table and steal a peak at Ms. Isles. I didn't know much about her, but I would defiantly not mind spending some time with her.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Back again for another chapter. Thanks for all the support. I should have another update out possibly tomorrow but if not defiantly Saturday. Have a nice friday tomorrow! =)**

* * *

After dinner, we all walked back to our dorm with another group of girls I didn't really know. The eight of us went into our dorm. Jenifer spoke up, "Ms. Isles won't home until like eleven o'clock, so that means we can do whatever we want." She looked over to one of the other girls; I think her name was Maddie. "You have the drinks?" She asked.

"Yeah I have them; my dad sent them yesterday. I have beer and a few other types of alcohol." Maddie said. "I'll go and get them; be back in a sec." I really didn't drink that much, most of the times I did was when I was trying to fit in with some friends, but I decided to let go for the night and have some fun. Maybe I could fit in well with these people.

"It is Friday night, so Ms. Isles is out with her boyfriend. The earliest I have seen her back on date night is around one o'clock." Once Jenny said that my heart sunk a little, Ms. Isles was dating someone already. "Just relax and get to know everyone better. I think that Maddie likes you. If we were to get caught, which we won't, you can say that I made you do it. I would hate for you to get in trouble your first day here." She said.

"Thanks, but I don't mind getting trouble; otherwise, I wouldn't be here." Maddie came back into our dorm with eight or nine more people carrying all sorts of alcoholic beverages. I could tell from there that it would be very hard for me to wake up in the morning.

Maddie walked over to me and handed me a bottle of beer. "Have fun," she said, "You will fit right in with us." She wrapped her arm around my neck by that time, everyone had at least one drink in their hand, and I notice even more people than before. "Everyone, I would like to into introduce Jane." She said loudly. Everyone looked up to where we were. "A toast to our new friend," She said before taking a big gulp of her drink. Everyone clinked glasses and drank some of their drink. Someone turned on the music and the party started. I walked around and met a lot of new people older than me and younger than me. I couldn't believe how much some of these girls could drink. I finished my one beer but opted out for a second, for now.

After hanging out with Maddie and her friend Erin for a while, I decided to go ahead and drink some more. I downed the next beer in about a minute, and I got onto the dance floor with Jenny and Sam, who stayed in a dorm with Maddie. Everyone was having a good time when the door slammed open. Immeaditly, the music stopped and everyone got a worried look on their face. It was Ms. Isles. She was surprised by the amount of girls in the room, but she defiantly didn't look happy. I could tell something was wrong, but I couldn't tell what.

"I don't care; everyone just be out of the room by one o'clock and don't leave a huge mess." She said angrily. With everyone in shock, she stormed off to her room. The party continued like nothing even happened. I was worried about Ms. Isles.

"What do you think is wrong with Ms. Isles?" I asked Maddie.

"She normally doesn't care, but I have never seen her like this. I mean she looked extremely pissed off, but I would not worry about it." Maddie said.

"Well, do you think someone should go and check on her?" I asked.

"No one is allowed in her room, but I think she does need someone to talk to. Why don't you go talk to her and make a god first impression?" She state sarcastically. I actually really wanted to, but then again I don't want anyone to think I am weird for checking up on a teacher.

"Ha ha, yeah right, like I would do that." I said chuckling.

"You could even sit down and have a drink with her." Maddie laughed. I did to, but I really didn't want to. Somehow I ended up tripping and falling on Maddie. I was embarrassed at first, but then Maddie started laughing. "Gosh Jane," she said, "two bottles of beer and you can't even walk without tripping over your own feet and falling all over other people." She said jokingly. I really wasn't that disoriented, but two beers were enough for me.

"C'mon now, you know you like it," I said playfully. I didn't get up; we just sat there in the middle of the floor. I scooted over and sat on her lap.

"So, are you not going to get up?" she asked.

"No I am not." I said frankly. "You are a very nice chair," I was a little tipsy, but not enough to say stuff I shouldn't say.

It was about 12:45 when everyone started to leave. Maddie stayed back and helped us clean all of the empty cups and bottles up. After we were done, Maddie left and Allison and Katie went into their bedroom. It was just Jenny and I left.

"I feel bad for Maura," Jenny said. "She did not seem well at all. I guess she had a rough night."

"Yeah, I wanted to go talk to her, but I didn't want to seem weird and leave the party." I said.

"You really should go talk to her. Not many of the girls like her because she does weird stuff, but we all do. I don't know her as well as I should because I have only been at this school for a month now, but I have talked to her before, and she is really nice. Maybe all she needs is someone to talk to." Jenny said.

"I think I will go talk to her. I guess I can also formally introduce myself as well." I said.

"Go ahead; it will be between you and me if you don't want anyone else to know."

"Thanks," I said, "I just don't want anyone to think I am weird." She nodded and walked into our room.

I slowly walked the opposite way towards her room. The door was slightly cracked, so I knocked on it.

"Come in," Maura said from behind the door. I walked through the door and shut it close behind me. "What do you want Jane?" She asked harshly. She was sitting on her bed with all the lights on reading a book.

"I wanted to see if you were ok." I stated truthfully.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well… it is just when you came in you seemed like something was bothering you; I wanted to come earlier, but I didn't want people to think I am a weirdo." I stated truthfully.

"Umm… I have had a rough patch in my life, and it doesn't seem to get any better as the days." Her voice was shaky trying to hold back any emotions.

"Oh, I know how that feels. Last year was extremely hard for me…" I trailed off. I couldn't bring up last year to another person I barley know again.

"Yeah, I really appreciate you coming and checking up on me; it really does mean a lot to see that someone does care. I really need some sleep, and I am guessing you will too after tonight, so you should go to bed."

"I actually didn't drink that much…"

"You shouldn't be drinking at all," She stated.

"Yeah I know," I said.

"Oh I think you are actually in two of my classes. Am I right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I am taking AP Biology and Anatomy."

"Those are two tough courses. If you need any help, don't hesitate to ask." She said.

"Ok, thank you so much. Goodnight," I said.

"Goodnight Jane," she said.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. REVIEW. Have a awesome day and remember if you are in a bad mood, just imagine a T-rex trying to put a hat on =P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I know I update later at night, but hey at least i am trying to update as quickly as possible. this chapter if kind of a killer chapter, but i promise it will pick up tempo in the next few chapter. i forgot to mention in the last chapter, a special shoutout to sweetkid45 thanks for all of your words of encouragement. thanks for the reviews and enjoy this chapter. =)**

* * *

The next day I woke up with a terrible headache. I really shouldn't be surprised, but I am guessing it is not as bad as everyone else's. I glanced over and saw that Jenny was still asleep. Trying to sleep off the hangover I guess. I got up and decided to take a shower. Once I got out of the shower and got dressed, I went into the living room. It seemed like everyone was still asleep. I flipped on the television and turned it to the news. I always like watching the news because it makes me feel more connect to world outside of school. Ms. Isles emerged out of her room looking as good as ever.

"I am surprised to see you up so early considering last night," She said to me. She came over and had a seat on the couch next to me.

"I know when enough is enough for me; however, I do have a pretty bad headache right now." She nodded.

"Do you need any Aspirin or Tylenol?" She asked me. "I have some in my room." That is actually the one thing that I forgot to pack.

"Yes, please," I said. She got up and headed for her room.

"How many?" she asked.

"Three," I replied. She disappeared into her room for about a minute and returned with a bottle of water and in the other hand, some pills.

"Here you go," She handed me the bottle and pills. I downed them very quickly.

"Thanks so much," I said.

"You're welcome," She replied. "If you need anything, just let me know. I am going to grab a quick breakfast before my run." I loved running; actually it is what I did to get away from all of my family drama. "You can come with me if you want. Running with someone is so much better than running alone." I think this woman is reading my mind. "Or are you too hung over to go with me?" She questioned.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked. "I doubt you could keep up with me anyway." I said playfully.

"Bring it on," she said.

After we ate and went back to the apartment and changed, we started running on a trail Maura discovered a couple years ago. Twenty minutes into the run, we had run two and a half mile. "Ready to go back or we could keep going until this trail ends in about two miles down?" She asked.

"I would really like to keep going, but I hurt my ankle a couple months ago. You can keep going if you want; I just want to make sure it heals all the way before I do anything too strenuous." I admitted.

"Oh, yes I understand. How did you hurt you ankle anyway?" she asked.

I chuckled, "it is a very funny story," I said. "Well, one day Frankie, my brothers, and I were playing basketball. I jumped up to defend one of his shots, and I landed funny on it. At the time, it didn't really hurt that bad, but the week or so afterward it hurt really bad. I decided not to tell my mother and let it heal on its own. It doesn't hurt that much anymore, just when I use it a lot."

"Why didn't you tell your mom?" She asked.

"Well, my mom and I aren't speaking and we weren't back then either. That would just be another think she would yell at me about, plus I didn't want Frankie to get in trouble."

"Oh, ok," she said. "Let's head back."

I followed behind her the rest of the way home. My pace was a little slower because of my ankle, but I still kept up. When we reached the school yard, I received a text from Maddie.

_Get your lazy ass out of bed. Meet me in the cafeteria. –M_

Maura looked down at my phone. "Oh, that is just Maddie," I said, "She wants me to meet her for breakfast, so goodbye. See you later."

Maura still kind of looked surprised. "By Jane," is all she said before I left.

_Calm down. I'll be there in 5. BTW I was already up so don't go around calling me lazy. =p –J _I replied.

I walked over to the cafeteria. My phone buzzed again.

_Yeah I will call you lazy because I don't see you at breakfast with everyone else. Just meet me outside the building. Guess who doesn't get lunch? You. Haha –M_

I haven't even known Maddie that long, but I could tell she and I were going to be good friends.

_Well I'm not going to be the one getting fat from eating all of that food at breakfast. –J_

I saw Maddie in front of the building and ran up beside her. She saw me and started laughing. "I am not going to get fat from eating breakfast. You will get fat when you eat a lot of junk from not eating breakfast. Where were you? Jenny said you had left early in the morning." She asked suspiciously

"I went for a run. If you can't tell, I am actually very sweaty underneath this tank top and shorts."

"No, I thought that is how you looked all the time." I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a big sweaty hug. "Now you can smell like I do."

"Thanks," she said sarcastically. "Now I have to go retake my shower, but after that I can show you around the school before all of your classes."

"That sounds great. Thanks so much, you have been so nice to me." I said.

"Well I mean someone has to and I picked the longest straw this time." She said.

"Wow, that hurt a lot," I said making a pouty face.

"I'm just kidding and you know that." She said. "Meet me down here in ten minutes for your VIP tour of this totally amazing tour."

* * *

**so what do you think about Maddie? Threat or no threat. REVIEW! now think of two dinosaurs trying to give each other a hug. Have an amazing weekend. Ill try to update tomorrow but it will defiantly be sunday if not.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! How have you all been. Sorry for the late update, but i have been watching some colloge football all day. I cannot believe alabama lost. well anyway, thanks for the support. next chapter will possibly be tomorrow, but leaning more to monday. Ill try mu best to get it out tomorrow. Have a good Veterens Day! =)**

* * *

I headed back downstairs to meet Maddie for our tour. I saw her standing in the shade under a tree across from the building. I walked her way. "Did you bring your schedule?" She asked.

"Umm… yeah," I reached down and dug through my bag. I saw the piece of paper to her. "Here you go." She stared at the schedule for a minute or so then looked back at me.

"We have three classes together," she said, "Anatomy, Literature, and US History. That is pretty good. I see you are also taking AP Biology, not many juniors have taken that class and been able to keep the grade up."

"I have taken a lot of AP classes before, so I don't think I will have trouble. I took it at my other high school, until got kicked out, and had no problem." I said.

"Well, let's go. The whole entire layout of the school is pretty simple; there is a science building, social studies building, which is next to the science, and so on." She and I started walking towards a group of six buildings. "There is the science hall," She pointed towards the first building on the left. "We can go in there first since you have two classes in there." She said. We walked in to the building; the layout was pretty simple; it was basically just a long hallway. "The first door on your left is Anatomy." We walked over to the classroom, but no one was in there.

"Ok, what about the teacher? Is she nice?" I asked.

"You will love Ms. Fowler. She makes the class hard, but not too hard. She has a lot of opportunities for extra help and extra credit." She said. "I was going to see if she was in the class because you might be able to go ahead and get some of your books before school Monday." Your other class is at the very end of the hall. She pointed to the last classroom on the left.

"Ok," I said. We headed towards the room. "I think she is in there." I told her.

"Well, go ahead and get your stuff, I'll just wait out here."

I walked in the classroom. Ms. Isles was writing something on her board. The back of her shirt was riding up a little bit and I could see a tattoo of something, but I wasn't sure what. I didn't picture her as a tattoo person. "Ms. Isles," I said. She jumped a little bit when I said her name. She turned and saw who it was with a confused look on her face.

"Jane, what are you doing here?" She asked. She put her marker down and walked over towards me. "Is something wrong?" She asked. She had a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, everything is ok," I said. "Maddie is taking me on a tour of the school, and she figured if any of my teachers are in their classroom I could go ahead and get my textbook and anything else I might need."

"I can get you a textbook, just come back after you two are done, but I need to know how far you have gotten at your previous school in this class." She said.

"Umm… well I think the chapter we were learning was about cells and energy." I said, "I did miss about three weeks before coming here though."

"Well, we are further ahead than where you left off, but perhaps you can stay afterschool and I can help get you caught up. Right now we are studying genetics, but we are about to take the chapter unit test on Wednesday, but I won't make you take it of course. You know, you are the only junior I have on my roster." She said.

"Well I am supposed to be a senior. I am eighteen, but I failed fifth grade because I was suspended for a semester." I said.

"Just come back after you two are done, and I will give you some stuff and we can get a base of what you need to learn."

"Ok, thanks so much," I said. I left and met Maddie outside.

"Did she not give you anything?" She asked.

"She said to come back afterwards, and I could get my stuff." I told her.

"Oh ok," she said. "Jenny told me that there is going to be a pickup game tonight, if you want to come. Our team could really use another player."

"I could play some basketball. Actually, that would be great. What time?" I asked.

"Eight-thirty, do you know where the court is?"

"Yeah, I saw it on my way in."

"Great, let's finish the tour." She said. We walked around to all the other classrooms, but none of the other teachers were there. After that, I told her I would meet her for dinner at five after my meeting with Ms. Isles. I made my way back to the science building. I walked into her classroom and Ms. Isles was on the computer. She was wearing a black pencil skirt and a royal blue shirt.

"I am back," I said. She glanced up from the computer screen.

"Come over here, and have a seat in one of the desks." I said. I did as she said. "Ok, let's see if we can find what section you left off on."

"Well, all I remember is learning about photosynthesis, and something about a cell."

"Well, photosynthesis and cellular respiration is what we did two units ago, which is only about five chapter, but I want you to learn them for the AP exam. You need to learn the unit we are doing now first, but after that, we can work on catching up with the other chapters. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah, that sounds great. Thank you so much for working with me," I said.

"Well, if that is all, here is your text book, and there is some paper I stuck in there for helpful information beyond what the book says." She handed me the book. She cheeks were kind if red, but not as red they normally were; I didn't think anything of it.

"Thanks, I would love to stay, but I have to meet Maddie for dinner before the basketball game."

"Bye Jane," She said. I left and headed for the cafeteria. I met Maddie and we ate. After that, we headed to my room, and talked for a couple hours.

We headed over to the courts. "I am actually excited. I haven't gotten to play basketball since I broke my brother's nose about two months ago." I said to Maddie.

"How did you manage to do that," She said as she was laughing.

"He ran into my elbow," I said innocently.

"or did your elbow run into his by 'accident'?" she questioned.

"Whatever," I said.

"Just don't go breaking anyone's nose during your first game, at least wait until the second or third game." She said.

We played for about an hour before everyone decided call it a game. Our team won 20-17. Once I got back from showering, I decided to check out what notes were in the book. The first thing I saw was:

_Call me if you need any help. 501-561-1658. Maura_

My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest.

* * *

**That was me just randomly typing numbers in the computer, so if it would happen to be, just PM and let me know, and i will change it. REVIEW tell me what you think should happen next. now think about 2 T-rexes trying to give each other a high 5. have a good week! =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Happy Sunday to everyone. I couldn't stop writing so i finished this chapter up last night. Here you go and it is not at midnight, but no garuntees about the other chapters. Have a good Vetern's day tomorrow.**

* * *

This morning we had church. I am not really much of a churchy person, so it really was just another waste of time. Most of the time Maddie and I just whispered back and forth to each other. Afterwards, the entire school went for Sunday brunch. I was sitting next to Maddie and Jenny. I pulled out my phone and decided to text Ms. Isles.

_Hey, we can start the tutoring after lunch today if you want –J_

I looked over to where all the teachers were Maura was looking down and then she looked up at me and winked.

_Yeah that would be great. The sooner you start catching up, the better. –M_

_Just give me a time and a place, and I will be there. –J_

_My classroom, around three o'clock, Sound good? –M_

_Yeah that is great. –J _

After brunch, Maddie and I walked back towards the dorms. "Jane, there is another pickup game today if you want to come, but it is at three-thirty." She said. I really wanted to go because I had a lot of fun yesterday, but don't want to blow Maura off.

"Yeah, that sounds great." I said. "I'll meet you over there; I have to go do something first." I told her.

"Yeah, that's ok, I'll see you then," She said. I walked back towards the school. It was almost three o'clock. I walked into Maura's classroom. She has on the most beautiful dress today. I notice it in church. She turned around and smiled when she saw me.

"Hey Jane," She said. I loved how sweet she was about everything.

"Sorry if this in convinced you, but I wanted to go play some basketball today. The game is at three-thirty. I am so sorry." I said.

"Jane, it is totally ok. We can always do it later tonight in my room, or we could reschedule it and start tomorrow." She said.

"I really feel bad; I really want to start it tonight because I think I might get crammed with work tomorrow. I can do tonight." I said.

"There is no need to feel bad. I understand completely. You want to be a teenager, and I don't blame you for that." She said.

"Thanks for understanding, and I just wanted to say that you look beautiful in that dress." I cannot believe I just said that. I kind of slipped out, but hey, it was the truth. She looked at me funny. "I'm sorry; I am just really weird. I don't even know why I said that." I felt so embarrassed.

"No, Jane it is ok. Don't take back something nice you say to something. I am quite flattered actually." I just loved how she made me feel like a good person.

"Ok, well I should get going. Don't want to be late for the game," I said.

"Jane, don't hurt yourself, please," She said.

"I won't, I promise." I said. Turns out I would break that promise because halfway through the game, I jumped up to block a shot, and someone's hand hit me in the nose. I forgot to catch myself when I fell, so I scraped up both my elbows. I sat on the ground for a couple seconds before Maddie rushed over to my side.

"Jane, oh my God," She said. "You need to go see the nurse."

"I'm fine, just get me some napkins or something." I did know how bad it was, but I knew I didn't need to go and see and nurse. Once I got my nose to stop bleeding, I headed back towards the dorms. I went and knock on Ms. Isles' door. She opened the door.

"Jane, what happened? I told you to be careful. Come in and I will get you some band aids." I followed her into the room. "Here sit in this chair." She said and then disappeared into her bathroom. She can out with a bid first aid kit.

"It is not even that bad. It was my fault; I should have caught myself." I said.

"That would have been worse because you could have broken your wrists. Trust me, I have done it before." She poked my nose. I flinched a little bit. "I don't think it broken, but you do need to ice it for at least thirty minutes. Now your elbows, actually aren't that bad, just a scrape across each one. I just need to clean them and then put band aids on them." She said.

"Wow, you sure know a lot about doctor stuff," I said.

"I am a certified doctor, but I really like teaching, so I became a teacher." She admitted.

After she finished putting the band aids on, we continued to talk. "So, are your parents coming to visit day next Saturday?" she asked. I looked down. I was actually sad that my parents wouldn't come. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"My parents haven't spoken to me in like three months that is why I am glad I came here."

"Why would they do that?" She asked.

"Can I tell you and you promise that you won't tell anyone?" I asked. I really didn't want her to tell someone, and then rumor spreads.

"Yes, of course, you can trust me with anything. You can always trust me if you want someone to talk to." She said.

"Well…" I hesitated. She grabbed one of my hands in reassurance. "I told my parents that I was…gay and then they completely resented me. My brothers hand no problem, and I still talk to them, but my parents basically disowned me. When I went to leave to come here, the only person that came to say goodbye to me was my brother Frankie." My eyes started tearing up. "Do you know how it feels to have someone you love hate you and never talk to you? It sucks because I know if I even need something, I have no one to go to." I started sniffling, "They told everyone in my family, and now no one talks to me besides my brother." Maura grabbed me and pulled me into a big hug. Months on bent sadness finally overflowed when someone actually cared.

"Jane, I know how that feels, and trust me you will find someone and they will help you get through it." I want you to be that person. "I didn't have the best teenage years either. I went to school here and my friend and I would always sneak off during the weekend to go to the boy's school. Well one day, I decided to do something stupid, and I got pregnant. Once I had the baby, my parents took him from me. That is where I go every Friday night. I am twenty-three years old and my son thinks I am his sister. Last week, he went somewhere else, so I couldn't see him. My parents said he will never find out because it would be too disgraceful to our family's name." Maura started crying. "I have never told anyone that before. I don't know why all of a sudden I told you that." I grabbed both of her hands. She looked directly into my eyes. Her eyes were red and puffy. All i wanted to do was make her feel better, take the sadness away.

"You can tell a complete stranger anything because they won't judge you like people you know will." I cupped her cheek and wiped away one of the tears rolling down her face. "You don't need to cry; I will be here for you, whenever you want to talk." Always…

We never got to studying that night…

* * *

**What did you think? REVIEW.. Now think about a t-rex trying to drink a can of soda.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! What's up. Happy veterens day to everyone, and thanks to all who served and are currently serving. Longer chapter for you guys. Just a heads up I won't be able to post from Saturday to Saturday because i am going out of town. i will try to get two chapter up friday and make the chapters longer this week too. Thanks for all the reviews and support! Love you all. =)**

* * *

I eventually made it back to my bedroom. I sent a text to Frankie. I just needed to talk to him for a while, maybe he could help me.

_Hey bro, if you are up, I really need to talk you. –J_

_What's up Jane? –F_

_I really like someone here, but I just don't know what to do. –J_

_Good for you Jane. Who is she? –F _

_I shouldn't like her. –J_

_Why? –F_

_She is a teacher. –J_

_What? –F_

_I really like one of my teachers… -J _

_That is interesting. I can't tell you no because I would be just like everyone else. I can only tell you, don't do anything stupid. –F _

_I don't plan to. There is a visiting weekend next Saturday and Sunday. –J_

_I'll try to be there if I can, you know how Ma is. –F_

_Ok, I really miss you. –J_

_I miss you too, but it is one in the morning. You need your sleep. I love you Jane. –F_

_Love you…-J_

I don't know how I ever fell asleep that night. Thoughts of Maura flooded my mind. I was so confused about what I was feeling for her right now. I know I shouldn't feel that way, but her image just won't leave my mind. Jenny woke me up the next morning around seven. "I thought we could go get some breakfast before school. Maddie and everyone else is already down there, but I like to sleep in. We can go to class from there."

I was so exhausted, even though I was used to not sleeping a whole lot. "Yeah, that sounds great. Let me get up and get dressed." I got dressed in my uniform, and I fixed my hair up. It is the first time I have worn it down all weekend.

"Ok, let's go. By the way Jane, you hair is very pretty. I wish I had hair like yours."

"Trust me, I would much rather have straight hair because it is a lot of work in the morning." We walked out into the yard in front of the building. I felt around and realized I left my phone in my bed. "Jenny, I'll meet you down there I forgot my cell phone in the room, and I really need it incase my brother texts me."

"Ok, are you sure that you don't want me to wait for you out here?" She asked.

"No, that's ok, I would hate for you to wait on me and miss breakfast." I said. She turned back and headed from the cafeteria. I walked back up to our room. I grabbed my phone and headed towards the door.

"Good luck today Jane," I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw Maura standing by her bedroom door.

"Aren't I going to see you later today?' I asked.

"No, I have something family related that I have to do." She said. Something was bothering her, but I could not tell what it was.

"Maura, tell me about it." I said. She looked away from me at the floor. "Tell me, please," I insisted.

"Jane, just go to class." She said shakily. "Tell all the girls I won't be home until late tonight. Sorry we can't do any catch up this couple days." She said. I walked over to her.

I looked directly into her eyes, "I don't care about that; I want to know what is wrong with you." She turned away.

"Jane I mean it, go to breakfast or where ever you are going." She said. I was about to speak again but she interjected, "Jane I mean it." I knew she was serious. I left and went to breakfast. She made me so angry that she wouldn't tell me what was wrong with her. I didn't take into account that we had only known each other a couple days. I am really worried about her. I went through all my classes just fine; I knew a couple people in everyone of my classes. I sat next to Maddie in my 6th period Literature class.

"You seem a little off today Jane," She said.

"Yeah, my mind is somewhere else, but don't worry about it. I have a secrete to tell you." She leaned in closer.

"Tell me!" She exclaimed.

"Ms. Isles won't be here for tonight, so we can do whatever we want."

"Ooh, that will be fun. I only have like two bottles of beer and a bottle of vodka and tequila. It can just be us and your other roommates."

"Oh, it will probably only be me you and Jenny for tonight."

"Ok, great. How does nine o'clock sound?" She asked.

"That sounds great, I'll let Jenny know." I said. The class eventually ended. It seemed to drag on forever. I hated Lit; I always have. It does let my write what I am feeling. Later that night Maddie came over, we all went to my room and pushed the beds together.

"I think we should play blackjack. What do you think Jenny?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah then we can move onto another game," She said. "Jane, it is blackjack, but if you don't win the game, you have to take a shot, and if you bust you have to take two shots." She explained.

"Oh, ok," I said. We play about eight or nine game, and I had only taken four shots. Maddie and Jenny both had taken about seven or eight each. They seemed to hold their liquor pretty well. I knew Maddie would, but I had no idea about Jenny.

"Let's play shots," Jenny suggested. I had no idea what shots was, but I could tell it was some sort of drinking game.

"Oh, I love shots," Maddie said. "Jane all you do is everyone starts out with four cards and one person picks up cards out of the deck and if they don't want it, they pass it to the next person and so on until someone gets four of a kind. Once they get four of a kind, they everyone reaches for the middle and takes as many shots as they can before they are all gone, whoever drinks the least amount of shot is eliminated until there is one winner. There are 10 shots in the center." I heard of that game before so it should be pretty easy. After the first round, I drank five shots. I was defiantly felling dizzy. Now it was time for Maddie and I to face off it the last round. "Let's make it more interesting. If I win, you have to go into Ms. Isles' room and stay there until she gets home and stay there all night."

"And if I win, you have to do all my anatomy and Lit homework for a week." I sucked at making dares, but I actually wouldn't mind doing that dare. I wish I was more sober than I was though. The game was over, and I lost before I could get to the shot that would tie me with Maddie, she grabbed and downed it quickly. The alcohol didn't even seem to faze her.

"I win Jane now goodbye off to Ms. Isles room." Maddie said laughing.

"Whatever… goodnight you guys," I said. I grabbed a pillow and a blanket and headed towards her room. I got into the room and shut the door. I was looking around her room at some of the pictures and stuff. I saw plenty of pictures of her and who I was guessing was her son. I felt so bad for her. I also saw her in a bunch of pictures with another girl. I guessed it was her sister, but they didn't look anything alike. I lifted one of the pictures of them and a note fell out of the bottom. I opened it and it read:

_Dear Maura,_

_I don't know how to write how I feel. My heart skips a beat whenever I see you. Every time you leave my side for even a minute, I feel so lonely. Your voice is so amazing and sweet. It is like a melody from the heavens. You are the girl I could have only imagined in my dreams, so cherubic. When you kiss me, it is as I feel if I have fallen in love all over again. Before I met you, I was broken and lonely. Now I feel like I am forever in debt to God for giving me someone like you. One day our paths will meet again, and when they do I won't wait one day to put a ring on your finger. Please forgive me for being so far away. I will always love you, and I hope you will too. Happy two years. _

_-A_

That note was bringing tears to my eyes. All of a sudden, I heard a voice coming from the door. "Jane, what the hell are you doing?" It was Maura…

* * *

**What do you think? New chapter tomorrow. Dont forget to click that blue button and REVIEW. ok so think about a T-rex trying to paint his house, he wouuldnt get very far.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Hope you have had a great day. It wasnt really a good one for me, but now i am laughing it off, so everything is ok. Thanks for all the support and great reviews. =)**

* * *

"Maura, this letter is beautiful." I said. She rushed over and took the letter from my hands.

"Why are you in here?" She yelled. "I can't believe you would read this letter. It is my personal property." I could tell she was panicking.

"Who is this and where are they now?" I asked. Maura looked down. I cupped her cheeks in my hands. "Please tell me." I tilted her head gently until she was looking at me.

"You have been drinking. I hate it when you kids drink and smoke and do stupid crap. You are going to ruin your entire life by drinking under aged." She said. I let go of her face.

"I don't drink that much. Jenny and Maddie wanted to play some games, and I wanted to play too. I won't ruin my life because I am careful enough not to." I said. Her expression turned to anger. She walked away from me.

"Yeah, you think you are careful then you get taken advantage of under the influence. Next thing you know you are pregnant, and your parents won't even talk to you. Then they take the baby away from you when he is first born, and you don't get to see him for over a year. You have missed all the important steps in his life. All from a little drink don't screw yourself like I did. You are so much better than any of the kids in this school. This letter means so much to me and I have never let anyone read it before. I cannot believe you did."

"Maura…" I didn't even know what to say. "Can you tell me the story behind this letter?" I asked.

"No, I have been trying to forget the memory for over five years. I have kept it hidden for over five years and you come in and break through my emotional barrier now my personal barrier. You know most of my other co-workers don't know about my son. You know, actually most of my family thinks my parents just adopted another kid." By that time Maura had been already been crying. "I don't even know why I told you that. I guess it is because you opened up to me so easily; I just wanted to for you."

"Can I just ask? Is that girl in the pictures the girl who wrote this letter?" I asked.

"Yeah," She huffed out.

"Can you please tell me what happened? You need to open up to someone even if it is not me." I said. "I want to help you." I grabbed for one of her hands, but she jerked away from me.

"Go, Jane, leave I don't want you here. You think I would just tell some kid I don't even know my whole life story. I should have gone with my instinct and stayed away from you like I do for everyone else." She said coldly. Everything in my body was telling me to leave, but I just couldn't. "I mean it Jane." I walked over to her.

"Don't do this Maura." I forcefully wrapped my arms around her into a hug. "You need someone in your life."

"Jane, let go." As hard as she tried to wiggle out of my arms, the closer I held her to me. I just kept thinking that she will stop. She struggled for another minute or before she finally gave into the hug. "My life is so messed up." She said.

"Maura, look at me." I said. She slowly stilted her head up and gazed into my eyes. "You are amazing. God is just testing you to see how well you can handle rough situations. He will soon bring you something amazing." She smiled.

"I think he already has." She said. I looked at her confused and she nodded. She meant me… I pulled her into a tight hug again and she placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. "Good night Jane."

I walked back to my room where Jenny and Maddie were passed out with our two beds pushed together. I hopped on my bed and fell asleep instantly. The next morning I was the first to wake up. I had such a bad headache that I could barely keep my eyes open. I checked the clock and it was already 7:30. "Maddie, Jenny wake up." I said. After a few moans and groans, they finally woke up. "It is 7:30; you better hurry up." They immeaditly got out of bed and Maddie left our room. "How do you feel?" I asked.

"Like shit," she said honestly. "How was your night in Maura's room?" She giggled.

"Yeah, she saw me in her room and totally freaked out and then she asked me to leave. Then I came in here and slept with y'all." I lied. We rushed out the door and into the school building just before we would be marked late. My day was pretty much the same as it was yesterday, but I actually learned something in AP Bio." After school, I went to Maura's room.

"I am here Ms. Isles." I said. She still had a few students left in class asking questions. She glanced over at me and smiled. Once all the other kids had left, she finally got to speak with me.

"I am surprised you can get up this morning. You must feel terrible. Do you need anything to take?" She asked.

"No, I am fine. The headache has gotten better as the day has progressed. How are you doing?" I asked.

"What do you mean? I am fine. I have been fine." She said. I looked at her.

"I know there is something you want to tell someone. Tell me, please." I insisted.

"Jane, we need to focus on your schoolwork right now. Maybe we can talk later." She said. I accepted that because I really did need to learn the stuff. We studied for about an hour. "Well that is all for today, but there is the test tomorrow. I won't make you take it right now, but I expect you to take it by next Wednesday."

"Ok," I said, "Anything else?"

"You want to go on a run with me. I normally go before school, but since I got home so late, I wanted to get rest." She said. "It would give us time to talk," She added.

"Yeah that is great. I love to run." I said.

"Meet me outside the science hall in ten minutes. If anything is hurting, let me know, and we will turn back." She said.

"Ok," I said. I couldn't wait for our run…

* * *

**Next chapter: Their run. will be posted tomorrow. Have a good night or whatever time of the day it is. Now think about a t-rex trying to tide a bike. Hehe. I am so happy my t-rex stuff amuses you guys. =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry for such a long break, but my internet went out for like five days then my computer stopped working, so i had to take it to somewhere and get it fixed, which took forever. Then studying caught up with me. I think all the teachers decide to have big tests in the same three day period. I forgot to mention my crazy softball schedule. Anyway i am sure you want to go ahead and read this, so i will shut up now. Enjoy. =)**

* * *

I was feeling an array of mixed emotions right now. Maura was going to open up to me which made me happy, but I also guess the news might be bad. I just wished I could actually do something about it. I walked back towards the room. I was in bliss. Maddie came up and walked next to me. "Hey we are going to a have a game in about an hour if you want to come." She said. "It is actually going to be five-on-five because we got some other girls to play too." She sounded really excited.

"I might be able to make it. I was about to go on a run for a little while. I'll try to make it, but I cannot make any promises." I said.

"Ok, great." She stated. We parted ways; she headed towards the courts, and I headed to my room to change. When I got done changing, I saw Maura in the living room, wearing clothes that were not made for jogging or any type of exercise for that matter.

"Hey, I thought you were going to meet me outside for our run." I said. She gazed towards the ground.

"I have to go Jane. I'll be back around nine or ten." She sated coldly.

"Wait… what," I asked. I was so confused. One moment Maura seemed fine and happy, the next it was if someone had died. She started making her way towards the door. "Maura… wait," I said. I reached out for her wrist and grabbed it before she could reach for the door knob. She turned back and faced me.

"Jane, let my hand go." She said coldly. I didn't let go. "I have to go right now." I looked deep into her eyed.

"You owe me some sort of explanation. I thought you would tell me. You did say that you would tell me." I insisted. "I just want to know if I can do anything to help. I don't like seeing you like this."

"It's…"

I cut her off, "complicated, I know. It always is. Life would be too easy if things weren't complicated. It just pushes you further to see how strong you can be. Complications make you better. Trust me I have had a lot of complications, but you know what, I got tougher because of the complications. I wouldn't be here if I didn't have complications. I guess that would be easier for you if I wasn't here." I stated. I was actually kind of pissed. All she would give is one excuse after another. "You know what, I may have messed my life up, but I still try to help people. I do what I can for good."

"Jane…" She said. "My son is in the hospital. I have to go, please." I was shocked. I let her through the door, but I followed after her quickly. She didn't notice that I had followed her until we got to her car. She turned around and looked surprised. "Why did you follow me?" She asked. "I told you I had to go."

"Let me go with you." I stated. "You shouldn't go by yourself. I'll wait in the car if you want, but your judgment is impaired because you are worried out of your mind." She opened her car door.

"Fine, get in, but make something up to tell your friend about why you're gone." She said.

"Ok," I got my phone out and sent a text to Maddie:

_Hey cover for me I am going out with one of my guy friends; I'll be back later. We can play a game tomorrow. I promise. –J_

_Ooh, have fun with you 'friend'. Don't be out too late. –M _

"Ok, I told her someone came and picked me up, and that I would be back later." I said. It was mostly country out near the school.

"It will take about forty-five minutes to get to the hospital," Maura said, "We will get back around 10ish, but that is not that late." I nodded. We sat in silence with the low murmur of the radio in the background.

"How old is he?" I asked.

"Six years old," She said, "He turns seven during Thanksgiving break."

"What is his name?"

"Gr…Grayson," She stumbled out

"Is there something wrong with him?"

"I don't know. I am supposed to find out tonight." She sighed. "You can't go in the hospital with me. I have no idea what might happen. He has been sick for a couple years, but now they know what is wrong with him." I grabbed her hand that was not on the steering wheel and started rubbing circles on her palm.

"Ok, I understand." I said. We continued to talk for the rest of the ride, but I always kept it on the topic of something school related. I could tell Maura was nervous and scared, and I wanted to do was comfort her and make her feel better.

"You can take the car assuming that you have a driver's license." I recognized the city; we must have traveled further than I thought. Frankie and I used to come here and play in the park when we were little. It was about twenty minutes away from my house because we lived in outskirts of Boston. We pulled into the parking lot to the hospital, and she pulled into a spot in the very back of the parking lot. We both got out of the car and walked to the back. "Jane, I'll call you when I am done, but just don't do anything stupid while out here." She said.

"Don't worry, I promise I won't," I said. She went to walk away, but before she could, I engulfed her in a hug; she resisted for a moment, but then finally wrapped her hands around my neck. "Everything will be alright. You are strong enough to get through it." I whispered in her ear, I let go, but her hands lingered around my neck for a moment longer.

"Bye Jane," she said softly. She walked away; I made sure she made it inside before getting inside the car. Immeaditly, I pulled my phone out, and texted Fankie.

_Hey, you want to meet me at the park we used to play at all the time? –J_

_What are you doing off campus? –F_

_It's a long story, but I'll explain when you meet up with me. –J_

_God it has been forever since I have been there, but I will be there in about twenty-five minutes or so…-F_

_Ok, Meet me by the playground; that was always our favorite spot. –J_

_Ok, see you in a few. –F_

I started up the car and drove out of the hospital parking lot. It took me about ten minutes to get there. I parked among the multiple cars. The playground was full of kids laughing and having a lot of fun. Then there was a group of moms sitting on the bench right next to the park. It brought up so many old memories of good time when we would come here on Sundays after church and have a picnic. The sun was starting to go down, but it would be completely dark for another hour or so. I sat down on a bench adjacent to where the moms were sitting. Ten minutes or so passed before I heard footsteps from behind me. I turned my head and saw Frankie. "This place brings back so many memories." He said.

I got up and hugged him. "Yeah, remember you fell into that pond, and then pulled me in there with you." I said.

He chuckled, "I specifically remember you pushing me into that pond actually, and Tommy was like for so he jumped into it with us."

"Yeah, and that tree is where I broke my arm trying to climb higher than you." I said. He laughed. "These were the best days."

"So, what do you want to tell me? Why are you here?" He asked. I explained everything to him. About Maura and why I was here. "Jane, you know nothing can happen between you two because she can get in major trouble." He said, "I mean if it was under different circumstances, it would be totally ok. She is your teacher, Jane."

"I turn eighteen on Thanksgiving, so I will be legal." I said.

"I forgot to mention, mom and dad are getting a divorce." He said. "They told us yesterday; Tommy is taking it pretty hard. He really misses you; I do too. You have no idea. I am going to bring him up for visiting weekend if that is ok."

"I miss all of y'all too, even mom and dad even if they hate me." I stated truthfully. "I am staying on campus for the break; I don't want to cause any trouble." Break was three weeks away.

"Jane, they said you can come if you want." He said.

"I'm sorry Frankie, I can't. They don't even accept who I am." I said.

"Ok, but I'll come stay for a day or maybe a couple days, but I will have to see what my Baseball schedule is like."

"Ok, that sounds like a plan, then you can tell me all about your wonderful baseball skills." I said. My phone buzzed in my pocket. "That's probably Maura." I said.

_I am ready to go now. –M_

_Ok, I'll be there in ten minutes. –J_

"I have to go, but thanks for meeting with me. I really do miss you."

"Bye, Jane," He said and gave me another bear hug. We parted ways. I pulled up in front of the hospital where Maura was standing. She got in on the passenger's side.

"Are you ok?" I asked. She nodded her head slightly. "Is he ok?" I asked…

"I don't know." She said flatly.

* * *

**Whatcha think? What do you think is wrong with Grayson. Let me know how you feel. REVIEW! Now think about a trex trying to tell someone he is choking... Have a wonderful day =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter. Thanks for all the great reviews. It really lets me know that you like this story. Have a good week! =)**

* * *

I was confused. "What did the doctor say?" I asked.

"He has a congenital heart defect. It is genetically passed on, but I guess I was a carrier. It could be very bad, or it could be nothing too serious at all. They scheduled him to go into surgery in two weeks to see what the problem is and fix it." She said. "They don't expect it to be too serious, but they won't know until the surgery." She took in a deep sigh.

"Oh… ok," I said. I really didn't know what else to say, but I felt kind of stupid after I said it. "How are you holding up?" I asked, maybe that would be the right thing to say.

"I'm like a building with a weak foundation; I on the outside seem fine, but on the inside, I am crumbling," She answered honestly.

"Well like anything, someone can come and fix it. He or she may not be who you expected, but you will know when you see the person that they will be the one to fix it all." That person with me… I hope.

"So, what did you do for that hour?" She asked.

"My brother and I met up because this is only like twenty five minutes away from the house. It was great; I haven't seen him in so long. He is coming to visiting weekend, and he might bring my younger brother Tommy." I said ecstatically. She glanced over and grinned. "Do you want to drive, or would you prefer me to drive?" I asked.

"You can drive if you want; it doesn't really matter to me. Where did y'all meet up?" She asked. I pulled the car out of the lot, and drove the highway back towards the school.

"Oh, there was a park we always used to come to when we were younger, so I met him there. I love that place. It reminds me of good times before all this other crap started." I said.

"That's good. Maybe you should go there more often because you seem a lot happier than you were before." She said.

Well before I was worried about you because I didn't want you to be all sad, I thought. "Yeah, that place reminds me of good times, when everything wasn't so complicated." She nodded.

"Yeah those days were the best. You know that is why they call them the best days of our lives. Unless… you screw your life up during that time," she said, "like the way I did."

"Don't say that," I said. "Everyone messes up, but not everyone can get back up on their feet. You have a great job and…"

"A family that hardly talks to me," She cut in.

"I am in the same boat as you right now, but I want to try to change that." What she said really hit an emotional bump because I felt a tear run down my face. "They sent me here because they didn't want me in their life. Seeing my brother made me realize how much I missed my family even though they didn't miss me." I took a deep sigh. I hated getting emotional.

"Hey, why don't we get something to eat before we go home? I know you are hungry because we missed dinner." Maura reached over and grabbed my hand. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah I am fine." I replied. "I know a great dinner that I used to go to when we didn't pack a picnic. It is just down the road from the park." I said.

"Ok, that sounds great." She said. The only remains of the sun were orange streaks across the horizon. The city was so pretty at night; I remember coming to see the Christmas lights. I had just noticed that Maura still hadn't let go of my hand. It felt so good, so right; her holding my hand. It took about five minutes to get to the dinner.

"Wow, this place brings back so many memories." I said as I got out of the car. Maura followed behind me. We got a table by the window facing the park. "You know this is the booth that I sat in on my first date." I said.

"Oh, really," She said. A waitress came by and took our drink orders.

"Yeah, it was with a guy named Casey. I was I think about fourteen." Maura nodded.

"Well, I went to an all girl school for basically all my life, so I didn't have much contact with other guys except for when they would sneak over from another school on the weekends." She said. "I never truly went on my first date until I was about eighteen."

"Wow, an all girl school that must stink. Where was it at?" I asked.

"It's the school you go to. I have been there since the time I was eight. My mom worked there until she retired, and then they offered me the job two years ago, and how could I say no." She said. I looked at her surprised. The waitress came back and took our food orders.

"Well it seems like the view would get old after being there for ten plus years." I said.

"I really would like to go into a medical field, but the school keeps sucking me back in. Its students like you that are so eager to learn that make me never want to stop. I feel like teaching the new generation is better than anything I can do in a hospital. I mean what is the world without teachers." She said.

"I really respect that you say that because a lot of the teachers I have had before didn't really care. Even if I was failing, they would give me a high enough grade to send me on to another teacher." I said truthfully. "My parents held me back in fifth grade because I was struggling, and the teacher said I needed to go to the next grade." We got our food and ate in silence for the first few minutes. I ordered a hamburger, and Maura ordered a chicken sandwich.

"We could take a walk in the park before we head back. It is only like seven o'clock; we have plenty of time to get back." She said. "I actually don't really want to go back right now. I like to get away sometimes." She said.

"Well, I could understand that since you have been at that school since you were eight." I chuckled. "That is great. I love that place so much." I said. The waitress brought us our bill. Maura and I simultaneously pulled our wallets out. "Maura, I got the bill." I said.

"No, Jane, its ok I'll pay; it is the least that I can do." Maura insisted. Before I could reply Maura cut me off, "I'm serious, Jane." I put my wallet back into my pocket. We left the dinner and walked to the park. "Jane, I am scared. I just hate when I have no control over something important."

"Hey, don't worry; everything is going to be fine," I reassured her. We finally made it to the gate surrounding the park. "You are the strongest person I know." I said. "I haven't known you that long, but I really look up to you."

M.P.O.V.

Jane simply amazed me. It seemed like she knew what to say at the right moment. I guess I asked her to go to the park with me because I wanted to talk to her. I never wanted to be around someone so much before besides Grayson. I have never felt so able to trust someone enough to tell them about my past. We walked on the side walk until we reached the deserted playground.

"C'mon, Maura," She said as she sprinted towards the slides. I just love how she can be so mature, but how she is still like a kid on the inside. I am glad I wore tennis shoes today. "Hey, look," She yelled. I glance up and she was standing on top of the playground; the part you aren't supposed to be on.

"Jane, come down. I really don't need you to fall and hurt yourself." She laughed.

"Come on Maur, live a little bit." She said. "You can't tell me have never climbed to the very top of the playground before." She said.

"Actually, no, I preferred to stay on the ground or relatively close to it." I said.

"Do you do swing?" She asked.

"Yes, I actually do enjoy swinging." I followed her over to the swing set. We sat down next to each other.

"You know I broke my brother's wrist on the swings. I jumped off and landed on him." I laughed. "He didn't even cry until he realized her wouldn't be able to play baseball for eight weeks." Jane got off the swing. "Follow me," She said. She showed me to all of her adventurous spot, most of them included broken bones and trips to the hospital.

"Ok, where are we going?" She didn't answer. We walked across the park to the edge of the woods.

"This is where I had my first kiss." She said to me softly. "It felt so magical at the time, now it is just a fading memory. You know, maybe we should head home," She suggested. That was the exact opposite of what I wanted to do. I wanted to stay here with her forever.

"Only if you want to," I said. "They won't be expecting me back until late, and I am guessing Maddie is covering for you. We can stay longer." I said.

"How did you know that Maddie is covering for me?" She asked.

"Well, you two seem pretty close, so I figured she would do that for you." I stated.

"Yeah, she is amazing." Jane stated. "Not close like that, you know," She stated.

"Of course," I replied, "Jane can I ask you something?"

"Well, you just did," She replied smartly, "but go ahead and ask something else."

"How did you find out that you were…" I stopped. "I really shouldn't have asked that question, sorry." I felt so embarrassed.

"How did I find out that I was gay?" She questioned. "Its fine, you're defiantly not the first person who has asked me. I haven't really told anyone this story in about a year." She looked down.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I said.

"It's just that she died a year ago on Christmas Eve," Jane said. That was a surprise for sure. "It is funny how things work." She chuckled. "One moment I am expecting to reunite on Christmas Day, the next I am going to a funeral. She is in a better place now. That's what keeps me going; knowing that she is watching me succeed. She was truly the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, but life plays funny tricks on us." She said.

"I am so sorry, Jane," I said.

"You know she didn't even tell me she was sick until about a month before she died. She didn't want me to feel bad for her. We made the rest of our time last for what had seemed forever. We did all the things we wanted to do." I felt a tear roll down my face.

"How did you move on from that?" I asked. Jane cupped my face and wiped the tear away.

"Her last wish to me was for me to move on to someone who would I would love just as much as her, and that she would always be in my heart guiding me the right direction until I found someone. I don't cry anymore because she never did, even when she knew her time was almost up. She was so strong." I pulled her into a hug; I squeezed her so tight, and I didn't want to let go. "She taught me that no matter how long you have with someone, you always have an eternity with them if you spend your time wisely." She whispered in my ear. I released her. "I don't think I will ever find that person." She gazed into my eyes.

"You will, she will find her way to you one day." I said. "Let's go back."

* * *

**so what do u think? Now think of a trex trying to use a slingshot. Have a nice day!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. I thought I would get this up before 'the end of the world'. HaHa. have a happy holidays, and RIP to those who died in the CT shooting. It really does make you think how short life is. Be thankful for what you have because this has made me realize that i take little things for granted and no one should.**

* * *

J.P.O.V.

It was Friday, four days since the whole park thing. Maura had distanced herself from me for those long and agonizing four days. I knew the day was coming up for Grayson's surgery because I could tell Maura was getting more and more anxious. We would still study and stuff after school, but each day would seem to be cut even shorter and her racing out the room and leave campus, then she would come back later and later every night, and the dark circles under her eyes got darker every day. My brother was coming this weekend; I am so excited. He told me earlier in the week that he was also bringing Tommy.

School had just started, and I had Maura's class second period. I walked into her class seconds before the late bell rang. "Cutting it kind of close, Jane," She said softly. All the other kids were casually chatting to people around them. Unluckily for me, I had no friends in that class. This was one of the rare occasions when Maura didn't wear a skirt or dress; I guess you could call it 'casual' for Maura, a pair of black slacks and a nice top.

"Well, I can't help that I have to walk from the Literature hall all the way back here, not to mention all my friends like walking slow." I chuckled. She smile and signaled for everyone to quiet down, so class could begin. Most of the class Maura lectured, and occasionally someone would ask a question. Then we started a study guide for our next quiz. After that class, the rest of the day buzzed by. I promised Maddie that I would play some one-on-one later in the afternoon, so I had to go to my room and change. I walked into the room and Maura was sitting on the couch talking on the phone. I decided not to bother her, so I sneaked by her and went into my room.

When I walked out she was still sitting on the couch, but this time she didn't seem so tense. She was relaxed and calm. "What's up?" I asked

"I am leaving tonight, but I will be back by tomorrow afternoon. Grayson's surgery went fine; Jane he is going to be ok. He had the surgery yesterday afternoon that is why I left so early." She said. "He'll be able to go home in a couple of weeks, well my parents' house, but he's staying with me for Thanksgiving break down here." Break was in about five weeks. Maura's eyes were lit up like a candle. She stood up and walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I was caught off guard by her, but I quickly gave in. She pulled me in even closer.

"I am so happy for you Maura," I said. "I told you everything would be alright; you just hit a rough patch in the road."

"You made me… I was so…" tears started running down her face, "you always know the right thing to say." I cupped her face and wiped her tears away.

"Maura, why are you crying?" I asked jokingly.

"You make me happy. Happier than anyone has in a long time…" She pulled my face close and put her lips against mine. Everything in the world seemed to disappear for that moment. Fireworks went off in my head, everything seemed so great, and then it ended. I realized it couldn't happen. She pulled away. "I lov…" I let go of her and walked to the other side of the room.

As much as I didn't want to, I cut her off, "No, not yet. I need to leave, and I am guessing you need to too. We can't do this. Your judgment has been clouded plus it is kind of illegal." She stood there shocked for a moment.

"but Jane…"

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said before leaving.

I was distracted the whole entire game, so I lost terribly. I think Maddie could tell I was. "Hey, wanna come over tonight? I got some more beer and stuff. All your other roommates are coming too." She said. We were in front of our building.

"I can't tonight, but maybe next time." I said. She nodded ok and went up without me. I ran my hands through my hair. I told the love of my life no when she kissed me, and now I felt like I didn't do the right thing. Honestly I would redo it over again, if I could. I went up to my room, and noticed I had a message on my phone. It was from Maura. My heart felt as if it were going to beat out of my chest.

_It wasn't a mistake… -M. _I just slid down on the floor. I just completely screwed up everything. I guess that was no big surprise for me. I have always screwed up everything.

_We… should talk. –J _I replied. I felt like I was trying to diffuse a bomb, one wrong move and I was toast.

_Yeah, but after tomorrow, you need tomorrow. –M _I need you.. I thought

_I know it wasn't a mistake. I just don't want to mess things up. I always seem to do that. –J_

_Just go to bed. I'll be there tomorrow. –M _

_I'm sorry. –J_

_Goodnight. –M_

The next morning, everyone's parents and siblings were pulling into the parking lot, but Frankie wasn't. He told me that he had baseball practice, so he wouldn't be here until later. I was kind of all by myself for a while, so I decided to go for a run on the trail Maura showed me. I guess I needed to clear my head, running always did that. The trail dead ended about three or so miles into a clearing into a lake area. I remember her wanting to show me something; I guess this was it. It was an amazing site to say the least. The lake, from what I could see, wasn't very big, maybe a mile to the other side of it. I continued to explore the area for a little while and settled on the sand in front of the lake. I wish it was warm enough to go swimming. My phone buzzed…

_I guess you found my secrete spot. –M _I started looking around to see if Maura was anywhere, but if she was, I couldn't see her.

_Where are you? –J_

_You must be very oblivious; I am standing very close to you. –M_

_Just please come out, and how did you know that I would be here? –J_

_Maddie told me you went for a run and you have to come find me. I am behind one of the trees in the forest. –M_

_Well you know there is about a million trees in the forest, so I might be a while. –J_

_You will see me. C'mon –M_

I got up and walked into the woods, about fifty feet in I spied Maura behind a tree. I walked over there, and she was looking at something carved into the tree. "I'm going to show you my childhood. I don't want you to say anything until I am finished." She said. I nodded. "Well, as you know, I basically grew up at the school. My mom used to teach there before she retired. "I discovered this place with my friend one day when we were hiking." She started trotting deeper in the forest and looked back to gesture for me to follow. I caught up with quickly. We walked for about ten minutes then my eyes came upon a big fort. "Me and the friend starting building this when we were nine, and we didn't finish until we were sixteen. She moved away."

"I'm sorry Maura; I just don't want you to get in trouble. I really do care for you, but I think we should wait." I spoke out. Maura turned around.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone could have told me. I don't regret kissing you though. I wanted to, just one time to see if it felt like I dreamed it had."

* * *

**What do you think? REVIEW. I'll try to update before next year, but i want to take some time and spend it with my family and friends. Now try to imagine a t-rex trying to take his profile pic with an iphone. Happy Holidays!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Suprise! I am back. Due to all the great feed back I was inspired to write some more. I kind of cut this chapter off, but i didnt want to make it too long. So Maybe another chapter for your christmas present. We'll just have to see.**

* * *

Maura and I were walking back towards the dorms because Frankie and Tommy were on the way. "You know you are allowed to leave for the weekend," Maura told me.

"Really, I had no idea, that would be so nice to get away for a little while, plus Frankie had a game not too far from here tonight at eight. It is for his travel team; they are playing all day Sunday too." I said. "He is really good you know, college recruits are already looking at him, and I mean division one schools like South Carolina and Alabama."

"That is really cool. Maybe he can go into that professional league stuff." Maura said.

"Professional stuff, really Maura? Do you mean Major League?" I chuckled.

"Yeah," She said. "Did you play sports?" She asked.

"Yeah, I did, but now I just like to play for fun not really competition like Frankie does." I said. "I played softball and basketball then I started getting in trouble, so my parents stopped paying for it."

"Oh ok," She said. "Yeah, I am leaving tonight again, and I am staying the night with Grayson." She said. "Jane, he is so happy now. The doctor said he will be fine. Now, it is just a waiting game. I am just waiting until he can come home, then I get to spend my whole Thanksgiving break all alone with him."

"You aren't going to your parents' house?" I asked.

"Not this year, what about you?" She asked. I shook my head no. "Jane… what are you going to do?"

"I'll probably stay here and hang out." I said.

"You need to try to be with your family," Maura said.

"No, my parents hate me." Maura was about to say something but I cut her off, "I am serious. They day I left, no one said bye to me except for Frankie, but Tommy was at a friend's house." I said. "I have gotten used to it."

"You can stay with me if you want to because I promise that you will be the only person left on campus except for the teacher assigned to watch you. Just say that you are going home for Thanksgiving."

"Ok, well, I'll see you Monday." I said. Frankie, Tommy and I went out to eat before his game. Apparently, I was the only one who didn't know that I could leave because Frankie knew that I could too. Tommy was so excited to see me; he talked constantly the whole ride about school and baseball. I was going to stay with Frankie and Tommy at the hotel, and he was going to take me back before his first game on Sunday.

"Frankie, you know I have missed you so much." I said. We were going to stop by the hotel before the game, so Frankie could change. Tommy was in the back seat playing on his game boy.

"I figured that much out, but I think Tommy missed you the most." He stated. "Every day for a week he would ask me constantly when we were going to see you. I got very annoying after a while."

"How is the divorce going?" I asked.

"I don't think Tommy knows what is going on, but Ma is taking it really hard. Their hearing is in two weeks; I am pretty sure she will get full custody. Jane, you could come home then. You know Pop was the only one who had a major problem with it. Come home for Thanksgiving, and after the semester, come home for good." He said.

"I can't; I have already made plans for Thanksgiving. She wouldn't have sent me here in the first place if she did accept me, plus I don't see her coming down here with you guys." I said. "I am sorry Frankie; things will never be like they used to be. I am headed off to college anyway in two years, so I want to stay at the same school for more than one year."

"Who did you make plans with?" He asked. I gave him a glance then looked away. "Jane, don't tell me you are going to Maura's for Thanksgiving." I grinned. "That has 'not good' written all over it." He said.

"She offered, and how could I say no to her. Frankie, she really cares about me. I feel like I can tell her anything. For once I am happy since she died, can you accept that." Frankie knew that I was really sensitive about that subject, but it was true. I was carrying out her wish to me; moving on to someone else that would love me like she did. Frankie got silent.

"Jane," he sighed, "I want you to be happy, just don't mess it up for the both of you." He said flatly. "I love you, Jane, if you mess up or not, you will always be my role model. I mean really who taught me my awesome swing." He chuckled.

Tommy spoke out, "Jane, I love you more than Frankie does, just saying." The eight year old started bouncing around in his chair. "I miss you soo much at home. Frankie is no fun when we play baseball and basketball because I always lose." Frankie and I both laughed.

"I know Frankie is a meanie butt isn't he?" I asked.

"Yeah, this one time I was riding my scooter, and he just stole it. He didn't give it back for like hours." He rambled on.

"Actually it was my scooter in the first place, and no, I am not a meanie butt." Frankie stated. "We are like five minutes from the hotel. We can stay there for a while, or we can go get a bite to eat before the game." He said. I turned around to Tommy.

"Do you want to eat something now, or get something at the field?" I asked.

"Umm… I guess eat at the field because we will probably go out after the game anyway. Frankie normally does with the team." He said.

"Ok, I guess we can hang out here for a while." He said. The whole team was staying at the same hotel, but no one was going to check in until after the game. It was a pretty nice hotel. Our room had two full beds, a kitchen with a stovetop, refrigerator, and microwave, and just a plain old bathroom. "Wow, this is a nice room. Is Tommy going to sleep with me or you?"

"I sleep with Jane; she is nice." Tommy blurted out.

"Well, I guess that is decided." I chuckled. I wasn't really surprised that Tommy wanted to sleep with me. "I am going to get into the shower; I went on a run before you came." I said.

"Tommy and I will go look around the hotel; I think they said there was an indoor pool." Tommy jumped up when he heard that.

"Really," He exclaimed. "Can I go swimming?" He asked.

"You can after the game tonight; I don't think you have enough time to before." I said. The game was at 6 and it was 3 right now, and Frankie had to be there by 5:30 for warm-ups. He nodded. "I'll meet you guys down stairs in thirty minutes, and maybe we can find a park for Tommy to play at until game time."

"Ok," Frankie said. He and Tommy left the room, and I was left all by myself. I got in and out of the shower in about twenty minutes. I was fixing my hair when I notice I had a new text.

_Have fun tonight. See you tomorrow. –M_

_Ok, I will. Everything seems so good right now, why can't it just stay like this? –J_

_Life would be too easy if it was. I'll text you later. –M_

I headed downstairs to meet Frankie and Tommy. I saw Frankie talking to a lady at the front desk. Tommy spotted me and ran over and hugged me. "Jane, we are going to the park. I am so excited; I don't get to go to the park that much anymore, not since Daddy has been working a lot." I smiled. "I really like new parks too because there is different stuff on the playground that we don't have at home." He said.

"Yeah, me too buddy." I said. Frankie walked over to me.

"She gave me directions to a park that is close to the field. We can leave the park around 5, so I can get there and change." I said.

"Sounds good to me," I said. Tonight was going to be good. Better than I thought it would be. Only thing that would make it better was if Maura was here, but that would never happen…

* * *

**Should Maura make an appearence? I have it planned both ways, just let me know. REVIEW. Now imagine a T-rex trying to put a star on top of a Christmas tree. Have a happy holidays!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys. I updated again because of all the great reviews inspired to write. Merry Christmas Eve, Eve. I hope you liked the last chapter. I'll try to get one more chapter out before i leave for vacation.**

* * *

We drove in comfortable silence for the next ten minutes until we reached the park. Once we got there and parked, Tommy bolted out of the car for the playground. "I miss him so much, Frankie, he is so young, so he doesn't know about anything that is going wrong in life." I said. "He has no worries. I wish life was still like that."

"Don't we all wish for that?" He shrugged. "You know he never stops talking about you. Wherever we go, he is like 'Jane would like this place' or 'Jane wouldn't like this place'." I caught something out of the corner of m eye; I would recognize that blonde hair anywhere. "What are you looking at?" Frankie asked.

"Nothing, I just thought I saw someone I knew, but what are the odds of that." I chuckled. Really, what were the odds of that? "It's nothing really." I reassured him. "I'm going to play with Tommy." I said. I walked towards the playground, not taking my eye off of Maura.

"Jane, did you come to play with me?" He asked.

"I sure did, buddy." I said. "What do you want to play?" I asked.

"Let's play hide-n-seek, like we used to do all the time." He said.

"Well you will have to see if Frankie wants to play." I chuckled. Tommy ran over to the bench Frankie was sitting at, and he looked up at me and gave me the 'really' look. I nodded yes.

M.P.O.V.

I came to the park to get some fresh air after spending a couple hours with Grayson inside that stuffy hospital; I was defiantly not as good as the one he was staying at, but it is closer for me and my parents. All that mattered was that Grayson was ok. I could now get away after school and stay for a couple hours, but not get home too late. I had been walking around the track for ten minutes before I felt like I was being followed. "You know I swear if I didn't know any better, I would think that you were following me." I heard a voice ring out. Jane, I knew her voice anywhere.

"Says the person who has been following me for ten minutes," I said. Stopped and turned around, "What are you doing here Jane?"

"Well, I could ask you the same question, but Frankie's game in at a ballpark a couple miles down the road." I said, "and you?"

"Grayson got moved to the hospital in this town because it was more of a convince for me and my parents. The only reason he was at that hospital was because the hospital he is currently at doesn't have all the newer technology and stuff they needed for his surgery." I said.

"I am so happy for you. Yes, I can stay with you for Thanksgiving." Jane said. I smiled, "My Brother is kind of disappointed, but I think I need to stay away for right now. He wants me to come home, permanently. He said that after the divorce Ma would be more open-minded, and I could go back to school with him in Boston."

I looked down, "Oh," I replied. "Well that would stink."

"I told him I am perfectly happy where I am, and I would like to stay at one school for more than one year, plus I would be going to college in two years anyway. I also met an incredible person who I could not move away from."

"Wow, I forgot you were only a junior; I am so used to teaching only seniors. Where are you looking at going to college?" I asked.

"Well, I have to see what I can afford, and scholarship stuff. I am looking at BCU and University of Massachusetts. I plan on going in-state."

"That's good," I said. "If you ever need any help with money or…"

"No, Maura, I will not ask you to do something like that. I will take out student loans; I also think I can get a scholarship for my grades."

"I am pretty sure you will. You are incredibly smart. Not many people could take the classes that you are taking and still have all A's. Jane, I plan to spend the rest of my life with you; don't be hesitant when it comes to money if you really need it. Don't let it keep you from going to college." I said.

"Do you mean that Maura?" She asked.

"I cannot lie so yeah I mean it." I admitted.

"Can you really not lie?" She asked.

"Yeah, or I am very terrible at it. This one time I told my teacher that I did my homework, and the next thing I knew I passed out. I break out into hives now." Jane started laughing. "It's a good quality to have."

"Yeah, it means if you say you love me, you really do." Jane said. "Gosh Maura, I feel really bad about that whole thing. I mean I basically told you that you didn't feel the way you did. I want to introduce you to my brothers. Frankie wants to meet you very badly."

"Are you sure about this Jane?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, I want to do this." She said. We walked over towards the playground. Frankie was chasing Tommy around the playground, but they stopped when they saw me.

"Frankie, I found Jane, now tag her." Tommy said. Frankie stuck his hand out, and I shook it.

"Frankie Rizzoli, it's very nice to meet you." He said to me.

"Maura Isles," I said, "likewise. Jane wanted to introduce me to you guys." I looked over, and Tommy was coming my way. "Hello, there," I said.

He stuck his hand out like Frankie, "I am Tommy, and you are very pretty." I chuckled.

"Well thank you very much Tommy," I said.

"Tommy is a big flirt, even at his age," Jane said. "Tommy go play some more before we have to leave." I said. Tommy ran off and climbed on top of the playground.

"So, you are the infamous Maura that my big sister talks about the time." He said. "I am so happy to finally meet you; just don't do anything that will get either of you in trouble. My lips are sealed by the way. I will not tell anyone."

"I could say the same about you. Jane likes to talk about you and how amazing you are at baseball." I said. "Jane and I didn't plan to meet here if you were wondering; I guess it is just coincidences work."

"Yeah, Maura is just getting fresh air after being with her son; he is in the hospital." Jane explained the whole story about Grayson; I was glad because I don't think I could have.

"Maura I am sorry to hear about your troubles with that, but I am glad to hear he is doing well," Frankie said. "I would love to stay longer, but we need to leave to get to my game."

"Ok, I'll see you later Jane." I said.

"Maura you are welcome to come to the game if you want," Jane added.

"I might make an appearance, but I promised Grayson I would be back for dinner." I said. "I'll probably come late; is that ok with you?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course, but Maura, you don't have to come if you don't want to." Jane said.

"I'll text you when I am on the way," I said.

J.P.O.V.

Frankie and I finally got Tommy away from the playground, and we left. Maura left like five minutes before we did. "I really think Maura is good for you Jane." Frankie said. "She seems very nice and well just everything you would want in someone. Damn, how do you get so lucky?" He chuckled.

"I have been asking myself that since I first laid eyes on her," I admitted. "I am glad you got to meet her."

"You know Jane; I really think Maura is amazing. Don't do anything stupid like you tend to do and screw things up. I only wish for you to be happy Jane, and if it is with Maura, then so be it. Just wait, time is your best friend here, but it can also be your worst enemy. Don't jump into thing too fast." I always knew Frankie had the right thing to say. "You know how all these scouts are looking at me?" I nodded. "I don't know if I want to go pro if I get the opportunity. I want to be able to live a life, and not be centered on baseball. I still have no clue though." He admitted.

"Frankie whatever you choose to do, I will support you no matter what. I will be your biggest fan. Well maybe except for Tommy," I added on. We continued to chat for the rest of the drive. When we got to the field, there was a park, so I took Tommy to it until the game started. My phone buzzed. Maura was calling. "Hello,"

"Jane, I can't come." Maura sounded panicked, "Something has come up. I'll talk to you later."

"No, Maura wait…" She had hung up…

* * *

**Hehe. I left you hanging. What do you think happened? REVIEW. Now think about a t-rex trying to make his bed. Have a happy holidays.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Happy New Year's Eve Guys! Sorry to leave you hanging. This chapter is shorter, but I wanted to get the new chapter up before next year. Once i finish this story, I have already come up with an idea for another story. I'll tell you about it later, but there is still A LOT left in this story. Have a Happy New Year. I'll try to post another Chapter tomorrow, but it will be by Thursday at the latest. Thanks for all the reviews and support. Every review that i read makes me smile, and some of you are wondering. Yes there will be a happy ending, unlike in the movie.**

* * *

I repeatedly called Maura for thirty minutes before she picked up. "I cannot talk right now." Her voice trembled.

"Where are you? I'll be there in ten minutes." I stated.

"You cannot come right now. I will call you when it is ok to come here. It might be a couple hours, but I am not sure."

"Maura, tell me what is going on. I can fix it, or at least try to. I need to know you are ok." I said frantically. "I need to see you. Please let me in; I know you are hiding something back. Just tell me; I promise no matter what, it will be ok."

"Damn it Jane, I mean it. I will call you." She hung up. I was so worried.

Tommy came up to me and asked, "Jane, who were you on the phone with? You seemed really scared about something, but I couldn't tell what it was. I don't like it when you are scared. Big sisters aren't supposed to get scared." I nodded.

"I think something might be wrong with Maura, Tommy, but she won't tell me what it is," I sighed. Maura is my everything and right now I felt like nothing. "Maura is scaring Jane by not telling her what is wrong," I explained to him.

"Do you like Maura like Mommy and Daddy like each other?" He asked.

I chuckled. His comparison made me rethink the word 'like'. "It is kind of like that."

"You should go find her and make her tell you what is wrong," Tommy said, "Or be there so she can tell you." Tommy had a point there.

"Well, I have to watch you, buddy," I said, "and I promised Frankie I would watch his game." I said.

"Frankie will understand, and I can stay with Ms. Camille, Frost's mom," He said. I remembered Frost; he was a good kid. I guess I could do that. I would hate to leave Frankie's game though. Tommy is right; Frankie will understand.

"That is a possibility," I said, "Let me call Maura one more time real quick." Tommy ran off to the playground. I pulled out my phone, and dialed Maura's number for about the tenth time in the past fifteen minutes. The phone rang three times before Maura picked up.

"Hello," I heard a voice, that wasn't Maura's, answer.

"Who is this?" I asked, "And where is Maura?"

"This is Maura's mother, Constance Isles, Maura is in the bathroom. Who are you?" She replied.

"Umm… Jane Rizzoli, one of Maura's friends."

"Yeah, Maura has told me a lot about you. Oh, wait, here is Maura now." She said.

"Maura, I know you said not to call, but I am so worried…" I said frantically.

"Jane, it's ok. I overreacted. I was just panicked. I really am sorry for yelling at you. If you are wondering, Grayson is fine," She said. I was instantly relieved.

"That's great," I said. "I want to come see you, no scratch that; I am coming to see you. Where are you?" I asked.

"I am at the hospital; Grayson is fine, but my father isn't." She said. "He had a heart attack and is in critical condition."

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes," I said. "Let me get Tommy situated, and does your mother know about us?" I asked nervously.

"My mother does not know the extent of our relationship," she said, "You don't have to come."

"Maura, you know I am going to come no matter what you say; Frankie will understand, plus he plays all day tomorrow," I said. "I'll see you soon." She hung up.

"Jane, ready to go, the game is about to start," Tommy yelled from the playground.

"Yeah, I am going to see Maura; Is that ok with you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I like Maura; she seems really nice." He said. We reached the bleachers. I saw Frost's mom sitting in the stands. I guess she saw me first because she got up and walked over towards me.

"Jane, it has been so long. I am so glad to see you. How have you been?" She pulled me into a hug.

"I have been good. I really like the new school I am at. I came to watch Frankie play, but I really have to go see one of my friends. Her dad just got put in the hospital." I explained. "I would be very thankful if you could keep an eye out for Tommy until I get back."

"Yeah, that is fine. Tommy is a good kid, so I doubt I will have any trouble with him. I am sorry to hear about your friend's dad; I hope he is ok," She said. "Everyone on the team really misses you. Not just the boys, but all the parents do too."

"That means a lot," I said. "Here take this," I dug into my pocket and pulled out a twenty, "In case Frankie needs something, or Tommy gets hungry." I said. "Thanks so much, I will be sure to visit you guys during Christmas, but I am going off for Thanksgiving."

"Ok, I'll see you later," She said.

I drove to the hospital. Maura was standing out in front waiting for me. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. I walked up to her and engulfed her in a big hug. She started to sob quietly on my shoulder. "Maur, it's ok. Everything will be alright." I rubbed circles in her back to comfort her. "C'mon let's go inside." I said. She led me to the elevator. Once inside, she pressed the button to go to the fifth floor. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"I am going to take you to see Grayson," She said softly. "I think it is time for you to meet him." I scooted really close Maura.

"I am honored to meet him," I felt like this is going to be a big step in getting closer to Maura. I closed the gap and pressed my lips to hers. For the second time, it had completely blown my mind how good it felt to kiss Maura.

* * *

**What do you think? REVIEW. I really appreciate all the support. It really inspires me to write. Think about a t-rex trying to put a star on top of the Christmas tree. See you guys next year!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Guys. Wow i havent updated since last year. Haha. Well longer chapter because i couldnt break it up and i love you guys. i appreciate the support, and i hope you had a happy new year. Well anyway ill stop distracting you, so you can get on with the story. =)**

* * *

Maura led me into the room. "Grayson is sleeping right now, but he will wake up in a little bit, so he can eat dinner." She whispered. Grayson was hooked up to all sorts of machines that constantly beeped every so often. "I talk to him about you all the time." She sat down in the chair next to his bed and pulled another chair so that I could sit.

"He looks just like you," I said. He had blond hair, just like Maura, and his facial features were shaped just like hers. Maura smiled. "Can I ask you something?" Maura nodded. "What do you think about when you see Grayson? I mean does it bring back bad memories or anything?" I asked.

"When I see Grayson, I think of how a mistake can turn into good things. I don't see me screwing up in him. If I had the chance to redo the whole situation, I wouldn't change it one bit. I mean it led me to you. I have an amazing job. Honestly I am glad I had Grayson, sometimes it is tough, but I know we can get through it together." She said. "Now it's my turn," She said, "What do you see when you look at me?"

I took in a deep breath, "Well… at first, I saw someone who was damaged. You know that night at the party, but I didn't know at the time why, but I just wanted to be there for you." I chuckled, "And I didn't even know you. I got to know you better, and I saw how strong you actually were. Maybe I could get closer to this person, I thought. I had never felt that way about someone since…" I trailed off. Damn, my emotions were getting the best of me again.

"I know," Maura reassured, "Jane I want to be that person. I will always be there for you." The little boy started to rustle in his bed. Maura put her hand gently on his. His eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Mommy," The little boy said, "I am hungry and thirsty." His eyes met mine, "Whos' that?" He asked.

"This is Jane," Maura spoke, "She is one of mommies friends."

"Hii, Jane," He said, "I am Grayson."

"Hey," I replied. The nurse came in with a tray of food for Grayson.

"There you go buddy," Maura said after the nurse left the room. There were Chicken nuggets, green beans, some strawberries, and a carton of milk.

"Aww… mommy I wanted jell-o, not strawberries," He complained. I chuckled.

"Grayson, you had jell-o for lunch; you know you only get it once a day." Maura said sternly. Her phone vibrated inside her purse. "Excuse me, I have to take this," She said as she left the room.

"So Grayson, how are you?" I asked casually. He was stuffing chicken nuggets in his mouth.

After he swallowed the last one he spoke, "I was sick, but mommy made it better. Mommy makes everything better; she is the best mommy in the world." I chuckled. "Mommy talks about you a lot. She really likes you. I have always wanted to meet you. She told me you were super smart and funny and a really good friend." He babbled.

I looked up and Maura was standing against the wall coming into the room, "Really?" I asked.

"Word for word," She said, "I told you; he is a great listener. My father is ok." Maura sighed, "He is in stable condition right now, so that is good."

"That's great," I said, "Well I'll see you around; I am going back to the game. I need to be there for Tommy and Frankie." Maura nodded.

* * *

"Jane are you seriously not coming home for Thanksgiving," Frankie's voice sounded through the phone. It was three weeks since the weekend. Tommy was upset because I wasn't coming home, and he would miss my birthday. "It is your eighteenth birthday, and you will be with someone else."

"Yeah Frankie, I am serious. I just think it would be for the best that I stay away for now; I promise I will be home for Christmas break," I said. "Don't worry about getting me anything; I truly don't want anything," I added.

"Well I already got it, and Tommy got you something too." Frankie said. "Ma really wants you to come home; I think she got you something also."

"I have already made plans, so I am going through with those plans," I stated.

"You just would rather be with Maura than be with us," Frankie said hurtfully.

"No, that is not it at all; Frankie, I am sorry, but I just want to give Ma some time before I come home. I think she is still shocked from the divorce." After they got the divorce, Frank had left and moved somewhere in Florida. "I want to be there Frankie, but I just can't face her right now. I need to be there for Maura." I said. Maura's dad ended up passing away a couple days later. "She is still hurting right now." I said. Maura had taken a week and a half off after that, but she was back now. She still hasn't really told me anything about her dad or her mom, but I guess she will when she is ready.

"I know. I guess I could understand. Tommy wants to talk to you; is that ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, go ahead and put him on."

A moment later, Tommy's voice rang through the phone, "Jane, why are you coming home?"

"I have to keep a promise to someone because I told them I would spend it with them," I explained.

"But we are going to miss your birthday, and I got you a special present. I miss you so much Jane," He said. He made it even harder for me to make the decision I had to make. Tommy always knew how to get me to give in when we were younger.

"I know; maybe Frankie can drive you down here before I leave, so that you can give me the present," I said.

"Ooh, that's a really good idea. I love you Jane, but I have to go," He said, "Sam is here to play."

"Frankie, are you there?" I asked after a couple moments.

"Yeah, so did Tommy break you down?" He asked.

"He almost did," I admitted. "You should drive him up here on the day everyone leaves, so he can give me the present."

"I can probably do that, but I will tell you later if I can or not. I have to go; I have practice," He said, "Bye."

"Bye," I said.

* * *

Thanksgiving break had finally rolled around. Maura and I were in the classroom after school had finally ended. "Frankie called me last night; He can bring Tommy. I think he said he was leaving right about now," I said. Maura was sitting in her desk, and I was sitting across from her on top of one of the desks. "He still is kind of mad at me, but I promised him I would be there for Christmas. I think it is mainly the birthday thing."

"Jane, you can still go with him if you want; I offered because I thought you didn't have anywhere to go." Maura stated. "I would just have to give you your birthday present when we come back."

"Yeah, well I am super upset because you won't tell me what you got for me," I said playfully. I hopped off the desk and kneeled down next to her. "Being with you is the only present I need," I whispered.

"That is so sweet; Why don't you tell Frankie to meet us at the city you met with him at when I went and saw Grayson; that might be easier for the both of us." She suggested. "Then we could get something to eat before we hit the road."

"That sounds like a good plan; I'll text Frankie. We can just pick Grayson up on the way."

"Yeah, that sounds good; go finish packing, and I will come get you in fifteen minutes." I walked back to the dorm and finished packing my stuff. Frankie said ok to meeting us up at the dinner that we ate at before. Maura came in and knocked on my door.

"Ready to go," She asked. I nodded. "Here let me help you with your stuff." I had one big bag for clothes and another smaller bag for other stuff. I opted to carry my clothes bag because it was heavier, and I didn't want Maura to have to carry it. We walked to the lot; Maura's car was the only one left; all of the other teachers left right after school let out. I threw my stuff in the back and hopped into the passenger's side. "Are you ready?" She asked after cranking the car up. I grabbed her spare hand and interlaced my fingers with hers.

"Yeah, I am ready," I stated.

We drove for about thirty minutes before we pulled into the Isle's estate. Grayson was playing outside in the yard with some toys. Who I assumed was a nanny, was watching him. His sky blue eyes lit up when he saw Maura. When Maura got out of the car, Grayson started stumbling as fast he could. I slowly got out of the car and shut the door behind me. He and Maura finally met. Maura lifted him up and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. I walked over to Maura. "Mommie, It Jane," He said excitedly.

"Yeah, she is going with us on our big trip," She told him. She let him down, and he continued to play with his toys. Maura's mother walked outside and over towards us.

"Maura darling," She said, "It is so good to see you again." She gave Maura a hug, and then looked at me. "You must be Jane," She said.

"Yes Mrs. Isles," I said politely.

"Oh, please, call me Constance. I don't like formalities for family friends," she chuckled. "So you two are going to the beach for the week?" she asked Maura.

"Yeah, I just want to get away from the school for a while, and I really don't want to go to the city," She explained.

"I could understand that," Constance agreed.

"Grandma, Jane is going with us too," the little boy said.

"Yeah, I know that; I bet you are very excited to go, now aren't you Grayson," She said. "Maura always has loved to go to the beach."

"Well, mother, We need to go; we are meeting someone in about thirty minutes for dinner," Maura said.

"I'll you three in a week," she said.

We got back on the road. Maura kept both hands on the steering wheel for a while, but finally gave in and intertwined her fingers with mine. Grayson had fallen asleep about ten minutes into the ride. We finally pulled into the dinner parking lot. I could already see Frankie and Tommy sitting in a booth. The three of us walked inside and sat across from them.

"Maura, it is good to see you again," Frankie said, "And who is this?"

"This is…" Maura got cut off.

"I am Grayson." The little boy said.

"Hello Grayson; I am Frankie and this is Tommy." He said.

"How has school and baseball been going for you?" Maura asked.

"Yeah, I have almost straight A's and working hard for the upcoming school season." He said. We carried on conversation for the next thirty minutes in between eating our food. Frankie walked us out to our car. "Jane don't open either of these until your birthday tomorrow. One is from me, and the other is from Tommy and Ma." He handed me two boxes, "Read the letter on the front of this one first," He said.

"Thanks, a lot," I said. I pulled him into a hug. "I miss you so much." I let go and walked over to Tommy. "I miss you too buddy."

"Jane, don't go," He pouted, "I miss you too much." I pulled him into a big hug.

"I love you bro," I said.

We got into our cars, and drove off. Maura's place was about two hours from the restaurant. The drive was made pretty much in silence. Grayson had fallen asleep again. We pulled into the drive way of the house. It was a huge beach front house. "Dang Maura, nice place you got there." I was amazed, and I hadn't even been inside.

"You have no idea," She said. "My grandmother left this in my name when she died a couple years ago. My parents pay all the taxes every year because I wouldn't be able to afford it on my salary." We got all of mine and Maura's stuff inside. I carried Grayson "You and I will sleep in the master bedroom because the other bedrooms don't have any furniture in them. I just haven't had the time to finish the house. I am sure you won't mind too much anyway…"

* * *

**So what did you think? REVIEW. It makes me so happy to read your reviews. Let me know what you think. Well think of a T-rex trying to toast to another t-rex on new years. Have a good day. Next update by the end of the week.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Woo Hoo! Another longer chapter. i might get another one up tonight. Late tonight. Just depends how fast i type. Hope you have a good day! Thanks for all the great reviews. =)**

* * *

I carried Grayson to his room; it was across the hall from Maura's. His room was covered in all sorts of paintings and artwork. I gently laid him down in his bed before covering him up with his blanket. I walked back out into the living room where Maura was sitting on the couch. "Is he asleep?" She asked.

"Well, he seemed pretty asleep when I put him down. He is so amazing; he is exactly like you." I said. "When I look at him, I see you in his eyes, his smile, and his laugh."

"Come here, Jane," she said. I walked over and got next to Maura on the couch. She snuggled in closer to me. "Well, maybe we can go for a walk on the beach tomorrow," Maura suggested. "It might rain though." I put my arm around her shoulders and rested my head on her shoulders.

"I would be perfectly content sitting here with you all day, but whatever you want to do."

"I have to go grocery shopping, so could you watch Grayson for a while tomorrow morning?" she asked.

"Of course," I said, "I think he likes me." Maura chuckled.

"A four year old liking you satisfies you?" Maura questioned, "I guess you are easily satisfied."

"No, your son liking me satisfies me." I stated. I got up. "C'mon, let's go to the beach." I walked towards the door. It was dark; no sign of the sun.

"Jane, it's cold outside. We can do that tomorrow," Maura said.

"Live a little Maura. Let's go outside. Grayson is asleep; he will be fine." Maura got up and followed me. It wasn't that cold. "Are you cold Maura?" I asked. She followed me to the edge of the water.

"Not really, I thought it might have been colder," she said.

"I want to go swimming," I stated. I loved swimming. Even if it was really cold, I would still go in the water.

"Jane, the water is too cold," Maura said. I already had my shirt off and was working on my pants. Maura turned away.

"Maura, we are both girls; it is nothing you haven't seen before," I chuckled. "Come in with me." I took my first step in. The water was ice cold, but that didn't stop me. I really wanted to see if Maura would come in. When I got waist deep, I dove into a wave and went under water. I swam further out. I saw Maura about waist deep in the water.

"I cannot believe you convinced me to do this," Maura said.

"Just go under; it makes it a lot better." I said. "I have swum in colder on dares and stuff." Maura finally caught up with me. She was shivering. I swam over to her. "We can get out if you are cold," I said.

"No, I am fine. I just need to adjust to the water." She wrapped her hands around my neck. "Maybe you could make me warmer," She added. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Is that better?" I asked. She nodded. Our bodies were pressed together, so I wasn't cold anymore. I leaned in and kissed Maura passionately. I only pulled away when I had to come up for air.

"Jane," Maura said breathlessly, "We shouldn't be doing this… but it feels so right." I sighed; She was right. I wanted to take things slow, but then again, I really didn't. I wanted to say that Maua was mine, and nobody else's'.

"I know; it feels so good," I said. "I think we need to wait before we cross that line. I meet you inside. I want to swim a little bit longer." Maura nodded and headed back to shore. I continued to swim out further until I saw Maura reach shore. Then I headed back. Once I got to the deck on Maura's house, I saw a towel that Maura set out for me. I wrapped it around my cold body and walked inside. I walked inside our bedroom, and put some different clothes on because I heard Maura in the shower. Twenty minutes later, Maura came out in only a robe, and her hair wrapped in a towel.

"Hey, guess what? You are legal tomorrow," Maura said.

I chuckled, "Yeah I am." I looked away from Maura. She walked over and plopped down next to me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked. I still didn't say anything. "Look at me Jane," she said sternly. She gently tilted my head up, so that I was looking at her. "What is bothering you?"

"I just… I wish things were different." Maura looked at me confused. "I just wish we could have met under different circumstances. I could be all of yours. I could tell everyone that the most gorgeous woman in the world was my girlfriend. I can only say this to you, and I don't like that. I want to be able to tell everyone." Maura looked deep into my eyes. I felt tears burning in my eyes. "I have to go take a shower," I got up and ran into the bathroom leaving Maura there speechless. I undressed and turned the water on hot. I truly was scared that someone else might come around; someone that Maura can actually be with and she would leave me. The hot water made my body feel so good. I stayed in the shower for what seemed like forever before I got the nerve and decided to face Maura.

I wrapped a clean towel around my body and walked into the bedroom. Maura wasn't in there. I got dressed in an old Red sock t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. I saw Maura in the kitchen talking to Grayson. I walked slowly into the kitchen. Maura looked up, but she wasn't smiling like she always was. "Mommie, I want a sandwich," The little boy said.

"Grayson, we don't have any stuff to make a sandwich tonight; How about some Mac-n-cheese?" She asked.

"Ok, mommie," he said ecstatically.

"Why don't you go play with your toys until it is ready," Maura suggested. He ran off into his room. After hearing the door shut, Maura spoke up, "I think there is something you are not telling me. I need you to open up and tell me." Maura put the noodles on the stove, and then she turned around. "What is wrong?" She asked. She walked to the side of the kitchen I was standing on.

"I'm scared…" I trailed off; damn tears were burning in my eyes again. I turned away, so she couldn't see the tears. Maura cupped my cheeks with her hands and wiped the tears away. "I just think that someone else might come along, someone you can be with, and you will be with them." Maura pulled me into a hug. I cried on her shoulder for a few moments before she spoke up.

"Why do you think that?" She asked.

"When we were out in the water, you told me we had to wait. We do; I understand that, but if you were with anyone else you wouldn't have to. I just think I am holding you back." Maura looked shocked.

"I never want to leave you. I don't care if I have to wait until the end of time. I want to be with you all the way. I am glad we met under this circumstance because we can't rush things, and we get to know each other better too many relationships are rushed nowadays. It makes it that much more special, waiting for you. I have never felt as close to someone in previous relationships than I do with you. No one could ever be as strong, intelligent, and caring as you are. I love you. I never doubted that from the time we first met. I just needed a right time to say it." She had said it.

"I love you so much Maura. I just want to be with you forever," I said. Maura pulled me closer and kissed me. We were startle from our blissful moment by Maura's noodles boiling over the pot. "Great way to ruin the mood," I chucked.

"Well the pasta is ready." Maura said. She opened one of the cabinet doors and grabbed a small bowl, and then opened another cabinet and grabbed a Mickey Mouse bowl.

"Wait, I don't get a Mickey Mouse bowl?" I asked in all seriousness. She put my bowl back up and grabbed another Mickey Mouse bowl. After pouring the cheese sauce in, she served it into the two bowls.

"Grayson," She yelled, "It's ready." He came running out from his bedroom.

"Mommie, what are we doing tomorrow?" He asked.

"We are celebrating Jane's birthday tomorrow," She replied. He continued to stuff the Macaroni into his mouth. About five minutes later, he finished and went back to his room. "You haven't touched your Mac-n-cheese." Maura said playfully.

"I was waiting so I could share it with you," I said. "I really didn't want to make a big deal of my birthday," I admitted.

"It's your eighteenth birthday, Jane," Maura said, "It is kind of a big deal." We both ate the macaroni. "I am going to head to bed. I think you should too long day tomorrow. I probably won't be here when you wake up because I am going to the store early." I followed her into bedroom. We got under the sheets, and she turned on her side away from me. I draped my arm over her body protectively. I gave her a peck on the cheek before I drifted to sleep.

I woke up to an empty bed like I expected. I decided to go exploring the house more. It turns out the house had a whole second floor that was fully furnished as well. I think Maura made up an excuse for her to sleep with me because all the bedrooms I saw had been furnished. I walked back down stairs and checked on Grayson; he was still sound asleep. I checked my phone, and I had two texts from Frankie.

_Hey just wanted to let you know that I am not mad at you. I was being irrational about it. I love you –F. Sent Nov. 23 9:13 pm_

_Happy Birthday big Sis! I'll call you later tonight. Be good for Maura now. ;) –F. Sent Nov. 24 7:45 am_

I swear I had the best brothers in the world. They always supported me, even if I might have been wrong.

_Thanks bro! I swear I have the best brothers in the whole entire world. I'll call you around nine. –J_

Grayson walked into the living room rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Where's mommie at," He yawned.

"Come here buddy; he came and rested his head on my lap, "Mommy had to go to the store. She'll be back in a little while."

"O'tay," He said. He fell asleep on my lap. I didn't want to move him because he looked so peaceful. After about thirty minutes texting back and forth with Frankie, Maura walked through the door with a lot of bags and a box.

"Hey Maur," I said. "I would get up to help, but Grayson is asleep on me," She took all the stuff into the kitchen and came and sat at the other end of the couch.

"That is so adorable," She exclaimed. "How did you get him to do that?" She asked.

"He just came in here, asked where you were, and fell asleep. It has been about thirty minutes since he fell asleep. I have been texting Frankie since then." Maura shook him gently until his eyes fluttered open.

"Mommy, what are we having for breakfast?" He asked.

"We are having pancakes, eggs, and bacon," She said. Why don't you get dressed, and I'll start dinner." Maura suggested. He ran off into his bedroom. "I was talking to you too," She said. "It's your big day, so I don't want you doing anything."

"I would actually enjoy making breakfast. I call making the pancakes." I said. I walked into the kitchen with Maura. The box she was carrying was my present.

"You can open that tonight, ok, before you open your brothers." We made a huge mess while making breakfast. Apparently, I threw flour at Maura, so she decided to cover me in it. Needless to say, there was flour all over the floor. "Bunny pancakes?" Maura questioned.

"Yep, Ma used to make them for us on Saturday mornings. I still love them. The bunny shape makes them taste soo much better." I said. Grayson came running into the kitchen.

"Whoa, mommie, you made a mess," He said.

"Yeah, I know," Maura admitted, "I'll clean it up after breakfast." We all ate. Grayson constantly babbled about his toys or one of his dreams. After breakfast, Grayson had gone to his room. "I bought you a bathing suit. I think it will be more suitable to swim in. Put it on, and then put some clothes over it. I am taking you somewhere." Maura said, "It's in the bag on the bed." I went into the bedroom and changed. Maura bought me a simple black bikini. I put a pair of blue jean shorts on and a blue tank top. All three of us got into the car and drove off into our unknown destination…

* * *

**What did you think? Where do you think Jane is taking Maura? REVIEW. And let me know. I guess you guys really love the t-rex stuff. Haha. Think of a t-rex trying to get food off a buffet with that glass thing over the top.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Woo Hoo! another chapter. Keep giving me the great reviews and i will keep writing this story. I'll update again tomorrow but hen i go back to school next week so things might slow down a bit. Have a great day... or night haha.**

* * *

We arrived at a dock. Maura led me and Grayson to a medium sized yacht. "Is this yours?" I asked in amazement. I knew Maura's family was loaded, but I didn't expect her to have all this stuff.

"Yeah, graduation present from my parents," She explained, "I thought it would be a good time to test it out. I never have had time to go out on it because of Grayson and school." Maura smiled. "I do know how to drive so don't worry. I like the privacy of being able to drive it by myself, so I don't have to hire someone to do it."

"Mommie, are we going on the boat?" He asked. "Jane, Jane," he tugged on my shirt, "Can you carry me onto the boat? I am scared." I picked him up and followed Maura into the cabin of the boat. "Wow," He said when we got inside. The boat was decorated with party streamers and had all sorts of snacks; it also had a hot on the inside. "Surprise, Jane," he shouted.

I set him down so he could walk around, "Yeah, it is a surprise." I said in awe. "You know; I am lucky to have you." Maura gave me a smile. "Grayson, let's put your lifejacket on, so you can outside." Maura started the boat and pulled away from the dock and drove out into the ocean. I finally got the squeamish boy into his life jacket. I carried him outside to the deck and set him down. Maura was still in the cabin driving the boat. "Stay away from the edges; I'm gonna go get mommy," I told him. I walked inside. Maura was setting something on the boat, and then she got up.

"Well the boat is on auto pilot, so there is nothing to worry about. We can just relax. I am assuming that Grayson will tire himself from swimming after about an hour, and will fall asleep. He still isn't as strong as he should be for his age, but he is getting stronger every day." Maura said.

"Yeah," I said, "let's go; he is waiting on us." We came back up and Grayson was sitting on the bench looking out into the ocean. "Grayson, do you want to go swimming with me?" I asked.

"Yeah," He exclaimed.

I looked at Maura, "Would you like to go swimming with me?" She smiled. "I thought so. Grayson the water might be cold, so just tell me if you want to get out." He started running towards the edge of the boat. "Whoa, wait a minute buddy; you need to put sunscreen on." I said. Maura went down into the boat and came up with a bottle of sunscreen. She put sunscreen all over Grayson.

"Ok, it's your turn Jane," She said. I chuckled and took my tank top and shorts off. Maura gazed at me for a minute. "Wow, you have well toned muscles." She said. I busted out laughing. I got some sunscreen and started lathering it all over my face, chest, stomach, and legs. "You need me to get your back," I nodded. She poured some sunscreen into her hands and started rubbing it all over my back. I held back a moan when she put her hands under my bathing suit strap and came within centimeters of touching my breasts. "Ok, all done," She said. She took her clothes off and left a bikini that showed a lot more cleavage than mine did. She started putting sunscreen on

I couldn't resist staring at her while I had the chance to. "Damn, Maura you think I have a nice body." I said. Her body curved in all the right places, and her leg and arm muscles were well formed.

"That is what yoga can do for you," she said. "You should try it some time. Can you get my back?" She asked. I rubbed her back down thoroughly for my enjoyment. "You and Grayson go ahead. I am going to make sure the boat won't drift too far." She submerged back into the cabin.

"Come here," I called to Grayson, who was running around the deck. "Do you want me to carry you in the water?" I asked, "Or do you want to jump in?"

"Ooh, jump in," He exclaimed. I carried him to the back end of the boat. "Can I go first?" He asked. I gestured for him to jump. He got up top and jumped off; I followed in right after him. The water turned out to be cold, but not unbearably cold. Maura got in and swam with us. We swam for about forty-five minutes before Grayson wanted to go in. Maura wrapped him up in a towel.

"Grayson, why don't you go inside and lay down," Maura suggested. He waddled into the cabin, and left me and Maura to ourselves. "See I told you he would go down after a while." Maura walked over to where I was sitting. "I am not going to let you drink anything alcoholic. I still want you to follow those rules, so please don't do it at school either."

"I understand, and I will try not to get sucked in by Maddie and everyone else. What do you want to do now?" I asked.

"Well, we could sit out here for a little while, or we could go in the hot tub."

"I really just want to have some time for ourselves to talk," I said. "I want to… I want to get married to you one day, adopt Grayson, and share a room that we can call ours forever."

"What are you saying?" Maura questioned.

"I'm just saying; I am ready when you are."

Maura stared at me for a few moments, "Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know; I just wanted to be able to say it. I wrote it down last week; what I wanted to say to you, but I left the list at the house. Love makes me so vulnerable, so I try to pull away when we are going through hell, I just want you to know; it is just part of who I am, and I am trying to fix it with you. I just haven't been the same since she died. I would run away from my other relationships because I am scared I will get sucked, and something bad will happen. I don't know; it is so different with you." I said. Maura pulled me in close.

"I know that hurt you a lot, and I will be there for you. I promise I am not going anywhere. You can tell me anything."

"I just want you to know that I will try to pull away, and I need you to corral me back in. I think that's what I did with the drinking. I had never drunk before I came here, but I started to because I wanted to blur you out, but you kept coming back. I realized you were the person she was talking about; the one that wouldn't take 'no' for an answer." I said. Maura cupped my face in her hands. I reached my hands up and covered them. I gently kissed the inside of her palms on each side. "I love you," I whispered.

Maura finally gave in and pulled my face close to hers; she hesitated for a moment, so I met her the rest of the way. Kissing Maura makes my entire body go numb. She pulled me onto her lap. I knew we should stop, but I couldn't articulate. Maura arms snaked around my waist while I situated mine around her neck. Maura deepened the kiss by plunging her tongue into my mouth. I let out a moan; we battled for dominance, but to no avail, oxygen was the enemy here. Maura pulled away. We were both panting totally out of breath. I rested my head on her shoulder. "I don't ever want to stop," Maura said. I started to kiss down her neck. We both knew we were straying from the fine blue line. I kissed Maura again, but this time a chaste kiss.

"Mommie, what are you and Jane doing?" A voice asked from behind me. I immeaditly jumped off Maura and wrapped the towel around me. Suddenly I felt how close Maura and I could have been. I mean we were almost naked.

"Grayson…" Maura said shocked, "Umm… We were just playing a game."

"Really, what game?" He asked. I wanted to know what game too because I would want to play that game more often.

"Life guard," she said. I busted out laughing. Maura gave me the 'really' look. "Yeah, I saved Jane from the water, and I had to give her CPR because she wasn't breathing. Jane you are the life guard next round." That sounded good to me.

"Can I play?" He asked.

"No, we are just about to leave. Jane wanted to play a quick game though." Maura wrapped herself up in the remaining towel. She walked into the cabin, and into the driver's area. She started the boat up, and started heading back for shore. I went and sat up with Maura while Grayson changed clothes.

"Hmm… I think we should play life guard more often." I said playfully. Maura elbowed me in the ribs. "It was a very fun game," I admitted.

"Jane, I am serious. He should have seen that. I mean we call it life guard if he were to catch us on the couch or in the bedroom." Maura said; I could tell she was concerned. "I doubt he will remember it, but it wasn't exactly the way I wanted to tell him."

"I am sorry, Maura, I should have stopped us before any of that happened. At least you could use the life guard thing," I chucked, "I'm serious; that is hilarious. I guess it is what you think of off the top of your head."

"Well, let's just get home and ready for the next part of your surprise," Maura said. We got home around four-thirty. Maura told me to use the upstairs bathroom to get ready, and she would use hers. She told me to dress like I usually dressed, so I pulled out a pair of slacks and a purple shirt. After I got out of the shower, I had to do my hair. I found a blow drier under the cabinet. It took me twenty minutes to finish my hair. I walked downstairs, and Maura was still in the bathroom I guessed, but Grayson was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey buddy," I said as I plopped down next to him. "Have you already taken a bath?" I asked.

"Yeah, Mommie gave me one before she took a shower," He said. "You know mommie has never really had any friends over before; she has been all alone since that one lady left."

"Wait, what lady? I asked.

"She and her kissed like the boy and girl does on TV. I think she really liked her," He said, "One day, she just left, and mommie cried for days. I tried to get her to stop crying, but she said she couldn't because there was a hole somewhere; I don't exactly remember. It was right before mommie knew I was sick. That lady was a nice lady too," He added. "You make mommie happy. I like seeing her happy again. The day she came in talking about you; she never stopped since then."

"I am glad I make your mommy happy," I said, "She makes me happy too. She has been a very good friend to me too." As if on cue, Maura walked out in a simply stunning dress that cut off at her mid-thigh. It was a maroon color and it hugged every one of her curves perfectly.

"You guys ready for dinner," She said. "It is out on the deck."

"Yeah," we both said simultaneously. Grayson ran out to the deck, and I walked up to Maura. We both walked out together. There was a steak, mashed potatoes and gravy, broccoli, and corn on the cob on the plate. Grayson's corn was already off the cob. The deck was lit by dozens of candles and the setting sun.

"Maura, this is amazing." I said. "I can't believe you did this for me." Grayson was chomping away at his food. I looked at him, "Well I guess her was hungry," I chuckled.

"Yeah," she said. We continued to talk through the remainder of the meal. "Grayson, how about we call you when we do the cake." Maura suggested, "You can go play with your toys." He didn't give a second thought ran back inside to his room. "Jane, do you want to dance with me?" She asked.

"I would be honored to," I said. She led me to the open deck floor and turned on some music. As the music started to play, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. She complied by snaking her arms around my neck.

A strangled smile fell from your face  
It kills me that I hurt you this way  
The worst part is that I didn't even know  
Now there's a million reasons for you to go  
But if you can find a reason to stay

I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
Believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes

She said "If we're gonna make this work  
You gotta let me inside even though it hurts  
Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"  
She said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be  
You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"

We rocked slowly back in forth; Maura had found place for her head on my shoulder. "This is perfect," I whispered. She nodded her head slightly.

I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
And give me a break  
I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better

But remember the time I told you the way that I felt  
That I'd be lost without you and never find myself  
Let's hold onto each other above everything else  
Start over, start over

I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
and believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes

The song came to an end. I knew one thing for sure. I never was going to leave Maura. I never wanted to let go, not now, nor ever…

* * *

**What do you think? REVIEW. Next chapter Present time! Now think of a trex trying to use a pogo stick. =)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Guys! Here is another chapter. Thanks for all the great review, but i have to say. Yeah it would be cold in boston, but where i am from, it is not really that cold, so lets just say they went down south to the beach. okay anyway I'll let you go back to reading the story. Have a good day! =)**

* * *

Maura and I danced forever. The sun had long gone, and not the moon was watching over us. I eventually swept Maura off her feet and spun her around. I am a teenager that had fallen head over heels for the girl of my dreams. "You should open your presents now; we can do cake after that." Maura said. I really didn't want to move from that spot, but I knew I had to. I had to come back to reality from my blissful moments caught up in Maura's eyes, smile, just everything about her.

"Anything you want to do," I said, "I'll go get the stuff out of the car." I said. Maura stopped me; she led me to the couch and made me sit down. Before leaving she kissed me deep and passionately. "Well, I guess I will just stay here," I joked. A few minutes later Maura came in with the two boxes. She sat the boxes on one side and then sat on my

"I'll give you mine later tonight," Maura said quietly. "I think you should open the one from Tommy first," Maura suggested. I took the bigger of the two boxes and started tearing away the wrapping paper. I opened the box and inside was a baseball signed by all of the Boston Red Socks players and a jersey. I sat there in awe for a moment. I knew it was from Tommy, but Ma was the one who had gotten it for him.

"Wow, this is totally amazing," I said in shock. I pulled the jersey out and it had the number nine and Rizzoli on it that was my number from when I used to play. "Oh my gosh," I examined the ball. I knew all of the people and where they played. I set it aside for a moment and looked at the other box sitting on the couch. Frankie never gave me a card. Even when it was a gift card or cash, he would just pull it out of his pocket and give it to me. "Frankie said for me to open the card first," I stated, blankly.

"Go ahead," Maura said. I tore open the envelope expecting to see one of those corny birthday cards; I was wrong. I opened the plain white card and instantly recognized her hand writing. I gasped, but cupped my mouth to try to suppress it. Maura must have heard me gasp because she got closer to me. "Jane, what's wrong?" She asked me with concern in her voice. I haven't even read the letter yet, but I don't think I could not with Maura here. I handed her the letter. "Do you want me to read it to you?" I nodded.

"I can't," I stated. Maura understood. She took in another breath before beginning:

"_Dear Jane, Don't hate Frankie for this, but I asked him to give you this when he felt that you found someone. I think God destined us not to be together, so you can be with the person you are sitting next to right now. I don't want the pain of losing me keep you from being totally happy with her. Keep my love in your heart, but don't let it hold you back. I know it is hard to hear; letting go is the hardest part they say. I will always be watching over you from heaven guiding you in the right direction. I have finished my job; now it is time to do yours. Love and be loved. Let this woman love you like you loved me for all those years. Forever in your heart, Kate." _I still hadn't removed my hand from my mouth. I felt a tear roll down my face. Maura set the letter on the table and pulled me into a hug. She pulled me as tight as physically possible. I finally gave in and hugged her back.

"Oh my God," I said. Maura kissed the top of my head. "I wasn't expecting that," I said. "Now, I really don't want to open the box," I chuckled. Maura held my hand in reassurance. I unwrapped the smaller box and found a box set of NCIS episodes all the seasons. "This is from Frankie," I chuckled, "We watched this show all day on the weekends."

"You know," Maura said, "I have never seen this show before. I mean people have told me about it, but I never got around to watching it." I looked at her shocked.

"You have never seen it before." My mouth hung open. "We have to do that all week. I am not leaving until you have seen at least the first four seasons. You know; you are missing a lot, not watching this. You know one of the characters… hmm… yeah, Kate looks exactly like you. I mean she could be your twin." I said.

"Ok, we can find time to do that, but I am sure Grayson doesn't want to stay cooped up inside all day. We can start watching it later tonight, if you want." Maura suggested.

"Ok, well I mean that's not all that we have to do. It is just something to do when there is nothing to do. I would like to go look around the city one day," I said, "We rarely went to the beach when I was little. My pop was always working, and we didn't really have the money to anyway."

"Why don't we do cake," Maura suggested. I really liked that idea. As if on cue, Grayson came running in the den.

"Jane, I made you a present," He said. He had a piece of paper in his hand, and was jumping up and down, gesturing for me to pick him up. I pulled him up, and he put the paper in my face. "It's a picture of you, me, and mommie at the beach." He explained. I didn't know why, but I just adored his present.

"Why thank you so much," I said, happily. "Let's get some cake," I carried him into the kitchen and sat him down in his chair. Maura brought the cake over to the table and lit the candles. Grayson started singing Happy Birthday really loudly and at the end I blew out the candles. After cake and Maura laid Grayson down, I decided to call Frankie. The phone rang three times before he picked up.

"Hello," His voice rang through the telephone.

"Hey Frankie," I said. I walked outside, so that I wouldn't bother Maura.

"Happy Birthday," he said. "I assume you opened the presents."

"Yeah, when did she give that to you?" I asked. I was pacing around in circles.

"Umm, you had to go somewhere, so you asked me to stay with her. She gave it to me then, and told me to wait until I thought you were with someone that you could be with forever." He said. "I really didn't want to, but it was her wish to me. She really did care about you."

"I know. I will never understand why everyone just pushed me away after that. I was so broken, and you were the only one there. Well Tommy couldn't really understand. Speaking of Tommy, I really want to talk to him."

"Yeah, I'll get him in a minute, but Ma wants to talk to you. She has been asking for a while now, but I think you are ready to talk to her."

"Frankie…" I trailed off, "I think I can, put her on the phone."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Hello," A voice that I haven't heard in a long time say.

"Hey Ma," I said.

"Janie, how have you been?" Ugg, I hated when she called me that.

"I have been ok. Doing better than I was before," I said coldly.

"Ok, I am sorry for the way I treated you. I never want to send you away to the school, but Frank insisted it. I did not ever resent you, but Frank made me change my mind. Now he is gone, so we can be happy together again."

"No, you cannot blame this all on Frank," I said not having the nerve to call him my dad. "I was there. I saw how you looked at me; like I was some freak of nature, but let me tell you, she loved me more in that small time we were together than Frank has the entire time you guys have been married." I didn't hear anything for a long time.

"Well, I am sorry you feel that way. Maybe we can work out our differences when you come home." She gave the phone back to Frankie. I refused to tell him what was wrong, but I did talk to Tommy; that always made me feel better. Maura saw me finish up and came outside.

"I made coffee," She said, "Would you like some?"

"No thanks," I said politely. She could tell something was wrong.

"C'mon, let's go for a walk." She said. We had walked for about fifteen minutes before she spoke up, "Penny for your thoughts." I decided to turn around because I didn't want to get too far from the house

After a long moment I replied, "Umm, I have no idea." I stated truthfully. "I got pissed off and said something horrible to my mother. Now, I don't even know. I want to make things right between us, but she makes me so angry every time I talk to her. I don't know." We walked in silence the rest of the way home. "I just want to lay on the beach with you. You know gaze at the stars."

"Ok, that's kind of random, but ok." Maura walked back up to the house to get us something to lie on. I helped her spread it out on the soft sand. I took my place on the blanket; Maura snuggled up next to me and draped her arm across me abdomen.

"Can I ask you something?" Maura nodded. "Grayson mentioned someone, another woman that had left. He said you never really were happy after she left until I came along. Who is she?" Maura sighed. She turned from lying on her side to her back. She let out a sigh. "Tell me Maura," I insisted. I gazed up into the night sky and saw a plethora of stars.

"Umm… well a couple years ago. I think I was senior year of college or when I was doing my student teaching. Yeah, it was during my student teaching year. I met this girl, and she blew my mind, like you did. I asked her out, and luckily for me she said yes. We were going great through the first year, but then Grayson started getting sick and having problems. One night, we lived together, I came home, and she was gone. I came home later because I had an appointment with Grayson, and all her stuff was gone. She left a note saying that she couldn't handle it anymore; she was leaving me. I went into a depression for months. She was my first true love, but you will be my last." Maura squeaked out that last part as she was turning to face me. I turned on my side as well to face her. She cupped my cheeks. Her eyes were red and puffy. "I want to give you my present now," Maura told me.

She got back up and walked back to the house and came back a moment later with a small box in her hand. By that time, I was sitting up, waiting in anticipation. "Excited much," she chuckled. I nodded. She handed me the box. I hesitated opening it, but Maura reassured me. Slowly I lifted the lid, and inside was a beautiful necklace. It was a Pandora bracelet with a heart charm, a lock and key charm, a charm covered in the letter 'J' and the same one but with the letter 'M'

"It's so amazing," I gasped. She was still standing up from when she handed me the box. I pulled her down to where she was laying on top of me. She rested herself on me with her elbows propping her head and chest up. She rolled us over so that I was on top, but she rolled off the blanket into the sand. Her body sunk further into the sand with the absence of the blanket. We were together, and she knew me so well. I took her hands in mine because I knew that from that moment, she would be mine forever…

* * *

**The End!**

**Just kidding. Tell me what you think! REVIEW. next chapter should be up by Sunday. Now think of a trex trying to climb a rock wall. Have a good day!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Well here is the last update before i go back to school. I should get the next chapter out monday, but tuesday at the latest. Thanks for all the reviews. have a wonderful day. =)**

* * *

The rest of the week Maura and I stayed around the house and played with Grayson or sometimes cuddle. The whole week was so relaxing that I really didn't want to go back to school. Maura and I dropped Grayson off at Constance's house, and then we headed back to the school. The first week back was barely dragging by. I occasionally played a pickup game, but most of the time I was with Maura 'studying'. We never took the chance of someone catching us; we just talked. I learned a lot more about Maura like how she was adopted as a baby, and her inability to lie. Even though our relationship wasn't physical like it was at the beach, I still felt closer to her than ever before.

Maura was gone all day Saturday to be with Grayson, so I was left alone. I got to sleep in for the first time in what seemed like years. On the weekends, most of the girls slept until noon then after dinner, got wasted in their dorm rooms and didn't even wake up on Sunday. I just tried to stay away from them, but one was my roommate, and the other was Maddie. They invited me to another party that was tonight, but I politely declined. I promised Maura to stay away from alcohol, and I was going to keep that promise. Most of the day I did homework and studied, but I did eat lunch with Maddie when she woke up. She still tried to get me to go to that party by saying that it got moved to our dorm because they new Maura wasn't going to be there. I never really understood how they got away with it so easily. I guess most of the other supervisors left like Maura did.

It was about an hour before dinner. I was sitting in my bedroom reading a book for an assignment in Lit when I heard a knock at the door. I looked up from my book; Maddie was standing in the doorway. "Hey," I said, "I am just reading this book for Lit."

"Well, you and I are going to get something to eat, and then enjoy ourselves at the party." Maddie replied.

I sighed, "I told once and I'll tell you again; I am not going."

"What happened to the fun and 'I don't care' Jane?" She asked. "I mean you had no problem drinking and having fun before. What has changed now?" She questioned. She came and sat next to me on the bed. "I miss that old Jane."

"I made a promise to someone that I refuse to break," I answered. "I want to," I admitted, "But it wouldn't be right."

"C'mon, just come tonight; you don't even have to drink. Let go for the night; you need to have a little fun. Promises are meant to be broken," She said.

Just to keep her from bothering me more, I replied, "Yeah, but for only like thirty minutes. I just want to get through these two years and be done with this hellhole." And be with Maura, I thought to myself. "I am trying to turn a new leaf; you know, not do bad stuff. I want to make my parents happy, and be someone my brothers can look up to. Right now, I am the one looking up to my younger brother Frankie. I want them to be proud to call me their sister."

"I can understand that. Everyone needs a little fun in their life, I think tonight is your night."

"Whatever, just take me to dinner, you never know what might happen." I said playfully. I felt like I was kind of leading Maddie. I knew she was gay or at least bi by the way she flirted with me all the time. We ate dinner with some of the other people that was coming over. I only knew about half of the group from having classes with them. I was told only about fifteen to twenty was coming. We all stayed in the dinner a little longer than normal waiting for some of the girls that lived on the other side of the school to get their stuff.

The sky was a mix of purple and orange when we all made it inside. From what I could tell, there was a lot of alcohol; more than I was used to seeing. We got settled, and someone turned on the music. I could tell which girls were drunk because they stumbled when they walked also they were a lot more touchy feely than normal, but that was expected. I was sitting on the couch scanning the room for Maddie when she showed up behind me. "I made you something to drink," She slurred. "You must be parched." She waved the red solo cup in front of my face and sat down next to me.

"Now tell me," I said, "How much alcohol is in that drink?"

"None," I could smell the alcohol in the drink and on her breath. "It's just a cup of Kool Aid." I chuckled. She defiantly would regret this tomorrow. "If you don't drink it, I will tell everyone your secret." I panicked.

"What secret?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb with me." She said sternly. "I will tell everyone that you're gay."

"Well, it's really not that hard to figure out," I admitted. A sense of relief washed over me.

"Yeah, other girls don't really care that much, well at least the ones at this party don't. I mean the teachers, and I am guessing it will eventually reach the headmaster, who will kick you out of the school. It is a Catholic school after all." I couldn't leave Maura. I knew that she would kill me for it, but I decided to sacrifice it.

"Fine, but only this one drink," I said.

She laughed, "After this one, you won't be able to get enough." She handed me the cup. Slowly I pressed it up to my lips and let the cool liquid run down my throat. Well then it started to burn my throat, but it was defiantly Kool Aid mixed with something. I finished the cup, starting to feel the effect of it on my system. I began to feel a little dazed. That drink was more than a little strong. The one thing that alcohol did to me was make me unable to think clearly; I guess it does to everyone. I drank something else that someone offered up, and before long Maddie and I were downing shots to see who could get the most down.

I guess it was all part of her plan, but I couldn't comprehend it enough to stop. She pulled me off the couch, and we started dancing in the crowd with everyone. She pulled my in really close and started grinding on me. I couldn't help but comply by putting my hands on her hip and pulling her impossibly close. Eventually we found ourselves back on the couch drinking a bottle of beer.

She got really close to me and whispered in my ear, "Kiss me." At that very moment, I was more than happy to. I cupped her cheeks and brought her lips down on mine. She didn't taste like Maura at all. Maura was sweet like honey, this was defiantly not that. It didn't feel like Maura either. I pulled away, but only to have her nipping and sucking on my neck. It felt so good. I let out a moan as she continued. I pulled her face back up and started devouring her lips again. She pushed me down on my back and lied on top of me. I felt her lips reconnect with mine this time she plunged her tongue into my mouth. All of a sudden, the light, which were off except for a few lamps, switched on. I squinted my eyes, so they could readjust to the lights. I heard a gasp that's when I pulled away, and I knew I was screwed. Maura was standing in the door way with a shocked look on her.

"Everyone that doesn't live here better get our before I tell the headmaster." At that Maddie got off of me and gave me a peck on the cheek before retreating like the other girls. "The rest of you better get your asses to bed right now." I was the only one that didn't listen. I got up and walked in Maura's direction. Before I could reach her, she slammed the door shut.

* * *

**Ooh Jane is in some trouble. Drama ahead. REVIEW. Tell me what you think. think about a trex trying to ride a scooter. Have a good day! =)**


	19. Chapter 19

**WOO HOO! ROLL TIDE! NATIONAL CHAMPS. Anyway i loved all the great reviews. Sorry for the shorter chapter, but school is a pain in the ass. It will be, so i wont be able to update until the weekend at the latest. Maybe you might get lucky, and i will finish my AP Gov. assignments tomorrow, and i can write some more. Have a good night. =)**

* * *

I stumbled after Maura. I felt like shit for hurting Maura like that. I had made a promise and broken it. God, she will probably never forgive me. I always messed things up. I hurt the ones closest to me; the ones that mean the most. I have no idea why I agreed to kissing Maddie. She asked out of random, and I willingly agreed; I did this to myself. I knew if Maura never forgave me, I would understand. I finally found my way outside into the cool autumn air. I gazed around looking for Maura. I didn't.

M.P.O.V.

I rushed out the building fighting the tears that were so eager to come. I couldn't face her. Just a week ago she was telling me that she loved me, and she wanted to get married and spend the rest of my life with and help raise Grayson. I guess they were just empty promises. I knew Maddie was trying flirting with Jane, but she told me that nothing was going to happen. I rushed to my car in the half full parking lot and drove off in a hurry. I had no idea where I was going, but I knew I couldn't go back there. I couldn't go home either, not with my problem, especially with Grayson there; he has see me cry enough already. I drove into the dark all the trees passing by in a blur.

I eventually stopped not know where I was at, but I could tell I was near Boston because of the lights in the distance. Jane had tried to call me multiple times, but every time I let it ring. She eventually stopped. I guess she got the idea. I stopped in an empty lot outside of an old gas station. Once I turned the car off, I busted into tears. Everything just came out all at once; my anger at Jane mixed with the sadness of her betraying me. I didn't know what to do because I couldn't face her; not at the school. I checked my phone to see if someone else had called, but no one else had. I mean who would call me at midnight besides Jane. She called me more than ten times according to my phone, and I am guessing she left as many messages because I had a lot of voice mails and a few texts.

_Maura, I am sorry. Please call me to let me know that you are safe. –J_

_Maura, I am getting worried. I need to talk to you. –J_

_Please, let me know you are alright. I understand if you can't forgive me. –J_

_I know I said forever. Forever lasts more than a week, but some stupid things come along and complicate it. –J _

That was the last message she sent me; it really meant a lot. I knew Jane; she was a teenager, a kid still in some people's eyes. I knew she would make mistakes, big mistakes, but I just couldn't get over it. I decided to listen to all the voice mails; they pretty much said what the texts, but one definitely caught my attention.

"Maura, I know you will never understand why I hurt you this way. I guess I will never understand it either. Drinking is a problem that I have now. I know I promised, and promises are supposed to be kept. Even if you never forgive me, I will never forget the most loving and comforting week of my life. For once in a long time, I truly felt loved. I felt like nothing could hurt us, but I ended up being the poison in our relationship. Maura, I want you to be my high. The person I have to feel good and giggly. If you give us time, maybe we can find a way to work it out, together. Forever that hole in your heart. Maybe with time I can mend it."

I couldn't take it anymore. Jane knew exactly what to say. I wanted to be angry, but I couldn't. It is more sad than angry. I picked my phone in my trembling hand. If there was one number I would remember from my phone, it would be hers. It rang for a minute or so before someone answered.

"Hello," Jane's voice rang out. "Maura is that you. Oh my goodness, I was so worried. Let me explain…"

"No Jane, We need to talk somewhere privately. I don't want to do this over the phone. Meet me at that place where the trail ends tomorrow noon. Come prepared to talk. I don't know right now. I'll see you tomorrow." I said coldly.

"Ok, last and forever," She replied. She knew not to say 'I love you', so she said the next best thing. She told me she wasn't my first, but she was damn sure that she was last, forever.

I just rented a hotel room in the town I had stopped in school because I really didn't want to. I knew another way to get to the lake area because there was another trail that led from an old abandoned hiking place. I didn't know the trail well, but I figured I could do it. Making sure my car was locked; I got out and started on the trail. It was about the same distance coming from both ways, but I knew Jane would be running. The sun was beating down, and it was actually abnormally hot for the time of year. The main difference between this trail and the one from the school is that this one was hillier. I got there a little later than I had expected, and Jane was there pacing around waiting for me. She had on a pair of black shorts and a tank top to match. She caught my glance and rushed over to me. She knew not to hug me or do anything like that.

"Hey Maura," She said sincerely.

"Hello," I replied. There was an awkward moment of silence before I spoke up again. "We should talk."

"Yeah, I knew we would have to get to that eventually." She mumbled. We walked over and sat in the cold sand.

"Look Jane," I started. "I… I guess this just really hit me hard, harder than it should have. I don't know. I don't know how to feel. It has happened many times before with my past relationships. I don't even know."

"I should have never done that to you, and if someone is crazy enough to cheat on you, like me," she looked down, "you need to let them go."

I couldn't believe Jane said that. She was implying that I should break up with her. "Jane, I don't want to not be with you, but I think you need time to live and be a young adult. I feel that I am taking that experience away from you. I mean once you are out of school if you wanted to stay with me, we would already have a kid. I messed up, made a mistake, ruined that time for me, but you don't have to. Not saying that me having Grayson was a bad thing, but it might not be the right thing for you. I want you to live before you think you have to settle down with me; before you become a parent. I am sure there are things you want to do, and I can't be part of those plans. I can't stop you from drinking and… partying; you are still young, and you need to live." I said. I felt a tear run down my face.

Jane scooted even closer and cupped my face and wiped the tear away. "Are you saying that I should break up with you…"

* * *

**Hmm... I know I left Y'all hanging but REVIEW and tell me what you think. i love the reviews as much as you guys love the trex stuff. Now think about a trex trying to put sunscreen on when he is at the beach. Have a good week. Love y'all. =)**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm Back! Hey guys sorry for the wait, but everyone one knows how school is. Sometimes its a breeze then other times you are up to your neck in homework. I might be able to get a chapter out tomorrow, but if i dont i will try to get it out by wednesday. Anyway. Woo Hoo new chapter! Thanks for all the great reviews, but i know a lot of you hated Jane in the last couple chapters. Warning, this one might not be any better. Jane is still a kid so remember she will do stupid stuff. =)**

* * *

"…because if you are; you are a coward." She looked me dead in the eyes. I couldn't believe she had said that. "You are making excuses for me to break up with you, when I should be the person saying that you should break up with me. I know I fucked up, and I should be on my knees begging for you back. Break up with me, right now, or I will and leave forever." She said with all seriousness. "I mean forever." I sat there in silence for a moment.

"Jane…" I finally piped out.

"I am telling you this. If you make me break up with you, it is telling me that you really didn't care that I kissed Maddie."

"Jane, I think… We…" I paused trying to gather myself for a moment. "I think we should be away from each other for a while." I think it hit her harder than it hit me. Her hearing me say that just made her break down. I pulled her into a hug. "It's ok," I reassured, "This is all for the better." I stood up and helped her to her feet.

"So what, do we just go on with our lives? Go to school and work like nothing happened," she said.

"Yeah, I guess so." I stated. "I am going to go maybe take a couple days off; you need to collect yourself as do I." I didn't show it on the outside, but inside, I was torn. There was nothing more that I wanted to do, but forget this whole thing and go back being happy. I don't know why I can't. "Our time will come again, but for now, I must leave you." I said shakily.

"Maura, I am so sorry. I don't blame you at all. This is the biggest mistake of my life, and I will always regret it. I will never do it again." She said.

"You can do whatever you want with whomever you want now," I said.

"I meant breaking your heart," she stated, "you don't have to take any time off. I will be fine. It's not like it will be much different anyway. We are just colleagues bow, and that how we have always acted around everyone."

"Ok, well I'll see you around." I said, "Bye Jane." I walked away not looking back.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the day in the woods. Jane and I haven't spoke on any other terms besides in class; she even stopped tutoring sessions. I stared down at another failed grade by Jane. Her grades have dropped from a low A to a borderline C. It seemed to happen other classes too. Jane's math teacher, Ms. Fair, and I ate lunch occasionally. I really didn't know her that well, but since I learned that she was one of Jane's teachers; I tried to talk with her a little more. Today, I asked her to meet me in the teacher's lounge during lunch. I sat down in the empty teacher's lounge; most of the other teachers went out to lunch on this day.

The door swung open, and the older woman walked inside with a couple notebooks in her hand. "Hey, Maura," She said sweetly. The older woman had straight brunette hair. She sat down across from me.

"Hey Lisa," I said. She pulled out some papers from her notebook and handed them to me. "What's this?" I asked.

"This is the past few grades I have given: two quizzes, a test, and some class work." I peeked into the pile and saw Jane's name on it. "I know you teach Jane Rizzoli, and I want to know if you have been having the same problem the past two weeks. Her grade has dropped from a high A to a low B thankfully for her I haven't given too many quizzes, but I am worried about the exam." The grades were far less than terrible. Her class work wasn't even done. I stared at the papers for a few moments. I knew she could do all this stuff.

"Yeah, I think she might be having some emotional trouble, but I have the same problem with her." I said. I couldn't help but feel like it was my fault. "I was going to talk to her after school today; you can come with me if you want. I have already told her to be in my classroom afterschool just meet us there. Her grade has dropped a lot lower than that in my class because it is at a lot faster pace." I really did that for an emotional shield for me. I had no idea if I could face her.

"Yeah, that would be good. I really think she needs someone to talk to as a person not just a teacher. You know what I mean; maybe she could tell you what's wrong. She has been cutting up in my class." Jane was never a person to be rude or disrespectful. The only thing she had going for her is that when I came home to the parties, I never did see her there.

"I know; I think talking to her would be the best thing. Maybe she will straighten out and try to raise her a little." We continued to talk for the rest of the time. The rest of the day dragged on knowing that fast approaching; I would have to face Jane. The time finally came. The students poured out of my class, and about ten minutes later, Jane came in. She didn't say anything at first; she just walked in and sat in one of the desks.

"Ms. Isles, you said you needed to talk to me." She said flatly. "Can we make this quick? I have a game to get to on the basketball courts."

"No, I will take as much time as I need. I don't give a damn about a stupid basketball game." I said angrily. "You know sometimes I don't feel like you are cut out to be in this class. I thought you were when you first arrived, but now, I am not so sure."

"If you feel that way, just take me out of the class. I really don't care." That angered me so much. I knew Jane did care; she cared a lot. As if on cue, Lisa walked into the class. Jane turned around to see who walked in, and then gave me a really mean look.

"Jane, Ms. Isles," She said, "Sorry for being late, but shall we begin."

"Whatever gets me out of here fast enough," Jane mumbled.

"Well anyway, Jane I am concerned about your grades." She laid the quizzes and test on the desk she was sitting in. "These grades have been incredibly low. I know you can do better than this because you could at least try to do your class work instead of talking the entire class. I am concerned about your grade. If you get a high A on the test and quiz coming up, then make a good grade on the exam, I think you could pull it back up to an A."

"Ok," she mumbled, "I will try harder." I knew it was my turn.

I took a gulp of air before starting, "Jane, your grade has drastically fallen in the past two weeks. If you keep this up, you will fail this class. I know you can do it, but I want to know why."

"I don't know. I will try really hard," she said sarcastically.

"Ms. Isles, I must go now, but I'll talk to you later," Lisa said. She rushed out of the classroom forgetting about her papers.

A moment passed before Jane spoke. "Ok, now that your shield is gone. Let's actually talk."

"Jane, please don't ruin your grades. I can't let you do that to yourself. Please," I begged.

"Maura, I honestly did this to be able to talk to you. On different grounds, maybe even ease the tension a little." She admitted.

"Are you serious? You are failing just to talk to me. That isn't the wisest choice you know. What about math then?" I asked.

"I actually am having trouble. I just don't know how to do it. Sometimes I zone out for half the class, and then I have no idea how to do the work."

"I am giving you this assignment. You better do it and get hundreds on all of the quizzes in the next two weeks before exams. You need to pull your grade up. I am serious." I said. "Jane, I am not happy at all; if you wanted to talk to me, all you had to do is come to me afterschool. You know how terrible it made me feel when I thought I was the reason you were failing. Sometimes, you make really dumb decisions. Get help in Math; I can help you if you want."

Jane nodded, "I didn't think about it hurting you in all honesty. I will try really hard to stay focused in Math. I guess I needed something to break the ice. It really lets me know that you care still. I haven't drunk since that night. I am trying really hard to stop until I can legally do it. Sober up, I guess you can call it." It almost made want to forget that ever happened and just be with Jane again. "How is Grayson?" She asked.

"He misses you. He really likes to play house and racecars with you. He asks all the time when he will see you again." I said.

"What do you tell him?" She asked.

"Very soon; when the right time comes around."

* * *

**Hmm... Jane does do dumb things. Well REVIEW and tell me what you think. Now think about a trex trying to take a profile picture of himself on an iphone. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, but everyone knows how school goes. I have a long weekend this weekend so i will try to get up at least one more chapter before the week starts. Thanks for all the reviews. It really means a lot. Have a happy weekend. =)**

* * *

The holidays had come and gone, and I was about to go back to work in the next day or so. Christmas with my parents is always good but not great. There has always seemed to be an elephant in the room ever since I had Grayson. This year it seemed even more rigid because my mother had some of friends over. She has never had friends over since then. Maybe that means she is finally starting to accept. Grayson and I left a couple days after Christmas to spend some time alone before I had to go back to work. That is the one thing I regretted; being away from Grayson for so long. Jane and I decided not to talk to each other over break to give us some space. I have been worried though because it was the first time she was going to be with her mother again. Grayson constantly asked where Jane was, and when she was coming over again. I couldn't help but wonder that myself…

J.P.O.V.

The Christmas was better than I thought it was going to be. Ma was nice and normal, if you could call her version 'normal', but it was really good. I kind of regretted agreeing with Maura that we shouldn't contact each other. I just want this to end. I told Frankie what had happened, and he was angry at me, but we had time to talk about it. He told me the best thing to do was let her decide if or when we get back together. There are so many things in my life that I wish I hadn't done, but I am where I am because of it. Reality about my father really hit me when he had sent Frankie and Tommy something, but I didn't get anything. Tommy, as usual, asked questions, and I told him only what I knew. It was about five days until I would be going back. Ma begged me to come home and go to school here, but I wanted to keep at least one of the promises I made to Maura.

I was lying in bed after another family dinner, and it was eating at me; I needed to talk to Maura. I have picked up and put down my phone multiple times wondering if it was the right thing to do. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice Frankie walk into my room. "Janie, what are you doing?" He asked. I turned my head to gaze at him.

"Starring at the ceiling," I said, "Thinking about…"

"Maura," He finished my sentence. I nodded. "I know it's hard, but you must have really hurt her. I think she will let you back in, but I wouldn't press the matter if when you call her once I leave."

"How did you know?" I asked.

He chuckled, "I knew from the moment when you told me that you two agreed not to talk over break, you would eventually crack."

"Yeah, I have been picking up and putting down my phone all night deciding whether to call or not."

"I figured; I will just leave you alone to stare at the ceiling or do whatever." He said. He started to make his way out, "And by the way," he added, "Call her."

"Ok, I'll come out of my room later, maybe," I said. After a few minutes, I finally gave in. I dialed the number that I knew so well. It rang a few times before she picked up.

"Hello," her cherubic voice rang through the phone, "Jane is that you?"

It took me a moment before I could reply, "Yeah, Maura I am sorry; I shouldn't have called. I'll just hang up," I said embarrassed.

"No, Jane you obviously called for a reason. Now don't you dare hang up now," I smiled.

"Maura, I…" I couldn't articulate.

"I know. Jane, I miss you too. I have wanted to call since the first day," she admitted. "I just… I don't know." I heard her sigh through the phone.

"How was your Christmas," I asked.

"It was ok," She said, "My mother was less unpleasant than she is normally when she has company over. Yeah, Grayson got a lot of toys and cool kid stuff. I got the typical gift cards and check that I have gotten since I was sixteen. How did everything go?" She asked.

"It actually is going very good. I have had a good time, actually a great time."

"That's good. Grayson and I left a couple days after Christmas to spend some time alone. All he does is ask about you," She said.

"Well, tell him I said 'hello'."

"Why don't you come see us and tell him yourself," She suggested. "Only if you want," She added. "You could come up for the day, or you could have someone drive you, and we could go back to school together."

"I would love to, but I would have to check with Ma first. If she wants me to stay home for the rest of break, I will do what she wants me to do." I said.

"Ok," she said, "Call me when you know if you can or not."

"I will. Goodnight Maura," I said.

"Night Jane," She replied. I hung up and continued to think for another moment. I decided to get up and find Ma. She was sitting in her bedroom watching the news. I walked in and sat down next to her.

"Janie, I thought you had gone to bed already," She said.

"No, I have just been thinking and stuff," I said. "Ma, my friend wanted me to come visit her until break is over." Her expression changed completely.

"If you want to go, you can Jane. You are technically an adult now, and you can make your own decisions." She stated.

"I want to know what you want me to do. I don't want to make you mad because I wasn't here." I explained.

"Jane, I am happy you came home. You have every right to be mad at me, and you have just been so wonderful to me. I treated you so terribly before. I should have been there for you during that time, but instead, I sent you away. You should hate me for that. I don't understand why you still aren't mad."

"I never realized how short life is. If were to resent you, then one day when you are gone, I would never forget myself. Yes, I was mad, but how is me being mad going to set a good example for Tommy. What would he say if he saw us fighting? That's what I mean."

"Jane, I give you permission to go as long as you call and visit whenever you can. I am happy that you talk to me still. I just… I don't know. I treated you poorly; you are an amazing person, don't let anyone hold you back." She smiled.

"Ma, thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me." I said. She pulled me into a hug. "I am probably going to leave tomorrow afternoon; I'll get Frankie to drive me there. She said she would drive me to school." I added.

"Ok, goodnight, Jane," She said quietly. I walked out of her room and into Frankie's. He was playing on his Xbox.

He looked up from the screen and put the controller down, "What's up?"

"Can you drive me to Maura's tomorrow afternoon?" I asked. "I am going to stay there until school goes back in. She asked me to come visit if I could."

"Yeah, of course," He replied, "Did you ask Ma yet?"

"Yeah, I just did. I know Tommy will be disappointed, but he will understand when he is older."

"Yeah, he will," Frankie agreed, "I think calling her was good for you."

"Yes, I couldn't agree more," I chuckled.

* * *

The next morning I called Maura and told her when I was coming, and she gave me the address. Then we all went out to breakfast, and then came home and spent the rest of the day watching movies. I told Frankie we would leave around four o'clock so that he wouldn't get back too late considering that he had practice the next morning. I put my stuff in the car and turned to face Tommy and Ma.

Ma stepped forward and gave me a hug, "I am going to miss you so much. Have fun and do well in school." She said before releasing me. I turned to Tommy who was pouting.

"Tommy come here," I said. He trudged over to me, and I kneeled down to become his height. "Be good," I told him, "Listen to Ma and Frankie, don't get into trouble, and I will see you soon." I gave him a hug.

"I will Jane," He replied. I got into the car, and we drove off. The ride was pretty boring, most of the time we listened to the radio and occasionally talked. We pulled into the driveway. I was about to see Maura again.

* * *

**So what do you think? Let me know.. REVIEW. now think about a trex trying to shoot a basketball. Have a good weekend. =)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the delay, but here i am now. Woo Hoo over 100 reviews. You guys are awesome. I hope you like the chapter. Next chapter maybe sunday night. Have a good weekend! =)**

* * *

I slowly walked up to the door with Frankie trailing behind me. My hand trembled, and my heart raced at a mile a minute. I knocked softly at the door. I stood there for about a minute before Maura opened the door. I stood there in awe of Maura's beautiful figure. "Hey Maura," I said.

"Hey Jane," She replied, "And Frankie."

"Maura, it's good to see you again." Frankie spoke.

"Yes, why don't you two come in; you must be freezing." Maura suggested. Once we were inside, Maura, Frankie and I were settled in the living room. I sat next to Frankie on the couch, and Maura sat across from us on a chair.

"Where is Grayson?" I asked.

"He is probably in his room playing," Maura said. "He got so many toys for Christmas that he hasn't even played with all of them; my mother loves to spoil him."

"Oh, ok," I said.

"Are you sure it is ok for Jane to stay with me for the rest of winter break?" Maura asked Frankie.

"Yeah, I was getting tired of her anyway," He said.

Maura chuckled, "Well, I am glad to take her off of your hands. Jane, you can go see Grayson and surprise him. I bet he will be so excited." I took that as a sign that I needed to leave because Maura wanted to talk to Frankie.

"Ok," I said. "Don't leave before I get to say goodbye," I told Frankie. I got up and made my way in the direction of Grayson's bedroom. I peeked in the room; he was sitting on the floor playing with some toy cars. I stood at the doorway for a few moments before speaking up.

"Wow, it looks like you have a lot of new toys," I said. He looked up and saw me and instantly got up.

"Jane, you are here. I missed you so much," He said grabbing around my legs. "When did you get here?" He asked excitedly. He let go of me, and I sat down on the floor with him.

"I just got here. Your mom asked me if I wanted to come stay with you guys until mommy had to go back to work." I explained.

"I am glad you are here; whenever you aren't, mommy seems so sad. I think she likes it when you are around," The little boy replied.

"I am glad that I make your mommy happy; she makes me happy too." I heard Frankie shout my name from the den. "C'mon Grayson, I have to say bye to my brother." I picked him up and carried him into the den where Maura and Frankie were standing. I sat Grayson on the couch next to Maura. "Do you have to go?" I asked Frankie.

"Yeah, there is a blizzard warning; the weather channel said it should start in an hour or so. I need to get home before then," He explained.

I nodded, "I will see you soon Frankie." He pulled me into a hug. "Be good for Ma and take care of Tommy."

"Ok, I will." He replied, "Take care of yourself and be smart; don't do anything stupid." I walked him to the door and gave him one last hug before he left. A few minutes after he drove off I joined Grayson and Maura in the den.

"So," I stated, "Blizzard warning."

"Yeah, it is supposed to start around seven or eight o'clock. They are predicting up to a foot of snow." Maura said. "I just love the snow; I have loved since I was a little girl. I remember my first white Christmas. I was six. When I woke up on Christmas morning, it was a blanket over my front and back yard. It was so amazing at the time. I remember when things were simpler. You know; when I was young, I didn't have a worry at all. Now it seems all that I do is worry."

"Yeah, for me it all got complicated about three years ago. Before that, everything seemed to be so easy." I watched as Maura pulled Grayson onto her lap. "I know I have probably said this before, but he looks just like you."

"Yeah," She trailed off. Her eyes met mine for the first time since Frankie had left. "I have been told that a lot." She looked down at the little boy, "Why don't you go play with some of your toys; Jane and I will be there in a minute to play with you." He hopped off her lap and ran out of the room. "So, Frankie told me everything went well with you mother," she said.

"Yeah, actually it had been great. She wants me to come home though." I sighed, "I tell her that I have promised someone that I would stay until I graduate. She tries to understand, but I don't think she does."

"Yeah, Frankie is not a fan either. He told me that now that everything is fine between you and your mother, you will probably transfer back home. I just hope that you don't, but I cannot stop you."

I immeaditly stood up and paced around the room, "You really think I would transfer back," I said. "The only reason I would go back is if my mother were to have financial troubles or if Tommy or Frankie started causing trouble. Maura, I promise; I will not."

"I know," She admitted. "I just want to forget the past month."

I chuckled, "Yeah, I would go back and stop me from making the biggest mistake of my life; hurting you."

"Jane… you know I have forgiven you." I stopped pacing in front of her

"Yes, but it still bothers you, and it bothers me; how could I for one second do something so stupid. I have no idea why I that. I am so confused because you forgave me so quickly. I know you are supposed to forgive and forget, but I cannot forgive myself." I ran one of my hands through my hair. "Why can you?" I asked.

"Jane, I have made so many mistakes in my life. I have done stupid things, and I am not talking just about getting pregnant. My friend and my family have taught me that it is best just to, as you say, forgive and forget. I was your age not too long ago, and I know how hard it can be to say 'no'. Jane, I screwed up too, but you just have to forgive yourself." I sat down next to Maura. She leant into my body a little bit, but she tried not to get too close.

"Grayson told me you have been sad. Is it because of me?" I asked.

"You never know what you have until you lose it. Jane, you were… you brought out another side of me that I thought would never come out again. You care so much about me that I got lost in you. I never wanted to break up with you. When I did, my heart tore in half. I only did it because it was what you wished. I was scared that you would keep your word and leave." I saw that Maura was on the brink of tears.

"I only did what I thought was right. I thought 'man I get this amazing person, and I screw it up'. I always did. I never thought I could fall so hard for someone; landing in reality is the hardest part. We jumped off the cliff together, and for a few blissful moments, I thought nothing could hurt you and me. It turns out that I was the poison. I was the person to mess our relationship up."

"Jane, I want to be with you so badly; not being with you hurts the most." Maura admitted, "Just forgive yourself, like I have done, and move on." Her brown eyes met with mine.

I got up from the couch and got on my knees in front of Maura, "Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend. I know I mess up, but I know you are there with me. I will never hurt you again. I want you today, tomorrow, next week, and for the rest of my life." She sat there smiling.

"Of course," She replied. She stood up and helped me get up too. She pulled me in close and intertwined her fingers with mine. We stood there for a moment. "Everything always leads back to you."

I peeked out the window and saw the flakes drifting to the ground. "I guess you were right; it is snowing."

* * *

**Yay! Jane and Maura. Tell me what you think. REVIEW! Now think about a trex trying to use a magnifyne glass**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey Guys! Here is the next chapter. Thanks for all the great reviews. I hope you have a good weekend!**

* * *

It only took about five minutes before Grayson came in screaming, "Mommy, it is snowing." He started jumping around. "We can build a snowman and have snowball fights and so much other stuff," he babbled on. Maura and I were sitting on the couch chuckling at the little boy. "Jane gets to be on my team," he added.

"Oh, does she?" Maura questioned. "Well, that will have to wait until tomorrow because it is already dark outside. Plus, you have to have enough snow to do all that stuff. We can set up your Wii that you got for Christmas, and we could play each other." Grayson seemed to like that idea. He sprinted into his room.

"He got a Wii for Christmas," I said, "I think the best thing I got when I was his age was a baby doll that's eyes opened and closed." Maura started to laugh again.

"Well, technology is more advanced now than it was then, but I think it would be good for all of us to play. I got three of the remote things." Grayson came running back in with the box and disappeared back into his room again. "He got quite a few games, so I guess we can find one that you like."

"What makes you think that I even like to play videogames?" I asked.

"Well, it does seem like a lot of fun on the commercials I saw on TV, plus I can't wait to beat you in whatever game we play." Grayson came back into the room with a stack of games. "I have no idea how to set this thing up," she admitted.

"Wow Maura," I said jokingly, "The smartest person in the world cannot figure out how to set up a game system. It's ok; I know how to do it."

"I knew you would; you always know how to do stuff like that." I started pulling the stuff out of the box. It only took twenty minutes to set it up and fix all the setting on the consol. "Well, that wasn't too difficult at all."

"Yeah, ok let's see what games we have. Hmm… Wii Sports, Mario Kart, Wipeout, Super Mario Bros., and Big Brain Academy…" I looked over to Maura and shook my head. "Well, we are not playing that one," I tossed the game aside. We all settled on Mario Kart because I thought it be easier for Grayson to play. After about twenty minutes, Grayson had finally beaten me on one of the courses. Every time, Maura would fall off the edges and never even finish the race. Grayson and I shooting power-ups at her didn't help much either.

"That is so not fair," Maura pouted, "You two are making me lose on purpose." She plopped down on the couch; Grayson and I were sitting in front of her on the floor.

"You cannot blame us for your terrible driving. You have driven off the edge like five times in one lap," I explained. "Grayson, I think it is getting late; you need to go to bed, so that you can wake up early tomorrow and play in the snow." The snow continued to fall harder and harder throughout the night. The weather guy predicted up to a foot and a half of snow. I whispered in his ear, "And we can beat mommy in a snowball fight." He nodded his head and scurried off into his room.

"Wow, we just might get a lot of snow," Maura said. I was still sitting on the floor, but I got up to turn off the Wii and turn on the cable. "I hope we have enough stuff in case we get snowed in for a couple days; I am not a fan of driving in the snow." I returned to my spot on the floor. "You know; I was just going easy on you guys." She got up from off the couch and joined me on the floor.

"Oh, ok; I'll take that rematch tomorrow," I smiled. I grabbed two pillows from off the couch and lied back. Maura did the same, but she rested her head on my chest.

"Maybe we can get snowed in, and we won't have to go back to that place. We could stay here forever and live our lives." I imagined that could be us one day. In maybe two years that could be us. "That would be so amazing. I have always wondered what it would be like to be able to tell everyone we were together, and we could actually go on dates," Maura sighed.

"I like what we do; staying at home and playing with Grayson is so fun. I never think it could get any better, but it always does. I like the little things like that. We don't have to go on a date and know exactly what we are doing; we just do whatever comes to mind. It is the most fun I have had in a while." Maura hand grabbed one of my hands and started rubbing circles on my palm. "I love doing this. It is so much more fun."

"Yeah," she let out a big yawn, "maybe we should head to bed, too." We helped each other up and trotted towards the bedroom.

"Can I take a shower?" I asked.

"Yeah go ahead," Maura said, "I'll be waiting." I headed into the master bathroom. I stepped into the steamy shower letting the hot liquid run through my hair and down the rest of my body. I had to have time to think about all that has happened in the past couple hours. Maura and I made up; I should be happy, but I just can't forgive myself. Maura took me back. Now, I have to start making myself forgive. I was so deep in thought that I didn't even realize that I was in the shower for almost an hour. As much as I didn't want to get out, I did anyway. I grabbed the towel and quickly wrapped it around my shivering body. The bedroom was silent except for the soft snores of Maura. I hastily got dressed in t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

I heard a soft knock at the bedroom door, "Mommy," Grayson's voice rang out. I went and opened the door. The little boy was standing in his footie pajamas. He was sniffling. "Jane, I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you and Mommy?" He asked. I picked him up and carried him to the bed.

"Yeah, of course," I lied him down between Maura and me. "Get some sleep," I said, "We are going to have a fun day tomorrow." Maura, noticing another person in her bed, rolled over.

"What wrong?" She slurred. Her eyes fluttered open.

"I had a nightmare," Grayson cried, "It was really scary."

"It's ok, Grayson, Jane will protect you. She is good at that." I smiled. Grayson settled down and eventually drifted back to sleep. Maura cautiously watched over him as he slept. "He keeps having nightmares, but he won't tell me what is happening in them. I have no idea what to do. It happens like at least two times a week. It has started since I came home for break."

"I'll talk to him about it tomorrow; maybe he will tell me," I whispered. "Get some rest; tomorrow is going to be fun." Maura settled back down, and I watched over her like she did with Grayson. Grayson had snuggled into Maura's side and she wrapped her arms around him protectively. I made sure they were all fast asleep before I settled down. Sleep came quickly upon me after that.

The next morning I woke up as the sky started to light up. I walked into the den and looked out the window into the front yard; I saw a winter wonderland that stretched on forever. I started to make breakfast for Maura and Grayson. I decided on pancakes, bacon and toast. When I was halfway through with making the pancakes, Grayson came into the kitchen. "Hey Jane," He said. "We should bring mommy breakfast in bed today since it is so cold, and I always bother her when she tries to sleep at night." I picked him up and set on the counter, so that he was eye-level with me.

"I think that is a good idea. Can you tell Jane why you keep having nightmares? Mommy is really worried about you."

"I am scared mommy won't ever not be sad and crying. The weekends she would come home all she did was cry. She tried to do it when I couldn't see her, but she just doesn't ever look happy. She is always so happy when you come and stay with us. I just keep having dreams that one day she won't ever come back, and I will never see her again. I want you to stay here forever because you make mommy happy." It broke my heart that I was at fault for Grayson's nightmares. I hurt Maura which indirectly hurt Grayson.

"Grayson, I promise that your mommy isn't going anywhere, and I will always be there for you and your mommy. I hurt mommy's feelings, and we both got really sad and stuff." I tried to explain, so that he could understand. "Don't ever think for a second that your mother would ever leave you."

"But she leaves all the time," He said. "She always has to go to work, and I hardly get to see her."

"I know how tough that can be; I am away from my brothers and parents while I am at school. I know it hard, but eventually it will work out." I made the plate for Maura and put it on a tray. He grabbed for it, but I got it before he could get it. "I think I should carry it, but you can carry the drink." We headed back for the bedroom to find a still sleeping Maura. Grayson gave me the drink, and then went and jumped on the bed and startled Maura awake.

"Mommy, we made you breakfast." He yelled. She looked over at me and smiled. I brought her the tray and sat next to her the bed.

"Ok, did you look outside?" She asked.

"Yeah, it is so amazing," He exclaimed. She began to eat her breakfast slowly occasionally pausing to talk to us.

"Grayson, go get dressed, and then we can go outside." He immeaditly jumped up and ran out of the room. "Did he tell you anything," she asked concerned.

"Yeah, he told me a lot actually. He says that in his dreams you leave, and then you never come back. He worries about that. He doesn't like that you have to go away for work all the time. He is scared that you won't be happy again because he has seen you cry on the weekend that you come home." I explained.

"I hate leaving him; it probably hurts me so much more than it hurts him. Jane, if I could I would just quit and live here with him. I actually planned to do that after this year, but I don't want to leave you. I will after that year though, and you could live with us. It would be perfect."

"Maura, I do not want to hold you back from being with Grayson. You have to remember; I am going to college after I graduate. You need to do what is right." I admitted.

Our eyes connected, "I want you. Grayson is first, but he is right; I am not happy unless I am with you."

* * *

**So what do you think? REVIEW. The next chapter will hopefully be up by wednesday. Now think about a T-rex trying to play baseball. Have a good weekend.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! Well, new chapter earlier than expected. I think i can have the next one out by thurday, but i am not making any promises**

* * *

Four weeks later…

I was sitting with Maura inside her classroom after school. It was something I did almost every day now. She would help me with all my homework. I never had anyone suspect anything. I guess I was just lucky. I would occasionally play a pick-up game with some of the other girls, but for the most part, I stayed away from Maddie. I never went to any of the parties the girls had. Everyone always asked why I would come. Normally, Maura would leave Fridays after school and not come home until late Sunday night. Frankie had started back with high school baseball try-outs and practice, so he was busy all the time and couldn't come visit.

"Hey Jane," Maura said. I looked up from my paper for Lit. "What are you doing for spring break this year?" She asked.

"Frankie has to go to Tallahassee, Florida for a tournament for most of the week, so I was going with him. Ma has to work and watch Tommy, so I volunteered to go with him." I said, "I wanted to give you and Grayson some time together without me bothering you guys."

"You know that he loves you to death," Maura chuckled, "But that is cool; you get to go to Florida."

"And sit at a baseball park roasting in the sun," I added. "I actually don't mind because Frankie did it all the time for me. I have always wanted to go to Florida. He is coming to pick me up right after school Friday, and we are driving down Sunday. If it was for his school they would take a bus, but it isn't."

"Why aren't you guys flying? It is at least a two day drive if you stop to sleep."

"We can't afford to fly on spring break weekend especially this close to the date. Tickets are at least $500 a person, so Frankie and I assumed just drive plus we have to pay for a hotel room. I don't want to put too much of a stress on my mother." I explained. Frankie said that Ma had offered to pay for plane tickets, but he declined because he knew how expensive they were going to be.

"I can pay for them," Maura offered. I sighed. "Jane, you know that it is no problem for me. I just want to help."

"Maura, you know I will not take it. We are perfectly fine with driving. Frankie is just like I am, and he would accept the money either."

"I know. I just want you to know that I am here if you ever need any help," Maura reassured.

"His team has been fundraising, and it pays for most of the hotel, actually. We just have to pay for food and gas for the car. Frankie insisted on going by himself because he could have just stayed with someone else, but Ma wanted me to go to look after him. It is supposed to be like a really big tournament. There is college scouts from across the country that are supposed to be going."

"Jane, I am serious. If you need anything, just let me know." Maura said.

"Well, actually I was wondering if you could take me home this weekend. I already have permission to leave, but I don't want to trouble my mother by making her drive me all the way up here. Frankie's first real high school game is this weekend, and I really want to be there to support him." I explained.

Maura took a couple moments before replying, "Yeah," She nodded, "I shouldn't have a problem with that."

"Oh my god," I exclaimed, "Thank you so much Maura!" I pulled her into a hug. After a few moments, she pulled away.

"Jane," she sighed, "Try to control your emotions a little better. What if someone were to walk in on us?" I nodded in agreement. "I am more than happy to do it. Actually, my mother is taking Grayson somewhere that weekend; I think a camp or something like that, so I won't have to worry about him."

"Yeah, I have always gone to Frankie's opening game no matter what. I wish I could go to everyone, but I know that won't happen, so I try to go to the important ones. His team is predicted in the top ten for state this year; maybe they will go to the state championship."

"Did you say that you got permission to leave? I have never heard of them doing that except for on visiting weekend."

"Yeah, I just went to the headmaster's office and asked for permission. She said I could go anytime as long as I didn't miss school."

"Wow," Maura said, "That's pretty cool. When is the game?"

"Friday at seven and Saturday at ten o'clock, so we could leave Friday after school," I said, "We could stay in a hotel and come home Sunday morning because I am sure my brother won't let me leave until I really have to. You can officially meet everyone. I can introduce you to my mom and it would all be good."

"Ok, well I can call about a hotel room tomorrow, and we leave two days from now. Just come here after school like you normally do."

"Ok, well I will call ma and tell her that she doesn't need to get me, and that my friend is driving me."

The two days seemed to drag on forever. I talked to Ma and Frankie, and they are both perfectly fine with me staying with Maura instead of at the house. Ma had insisted on Maura staying with us, but I told her that Maura didn't want to intrude. I got more and more anxious as the time to leave came. I finally started to settle down after Maura and I left. It was about an hour and a half drive to the hotel where we got settled in. Maura, unsurprisingly, had about twice as much luggage as I did, so I helped her lug it up to our room.

I scanned our room, and it was luxurious, "Maura, this is a nice hotel that you got for us," I chuckled. I hopped onto the king-sized bed that felt like a cloud.

"Well, I was not familiar with the hotels in this area, but I have stayed in other hotels by this company, and they have great ratings." I walked into the bathroom and there was a big shower next to a Jacuzzi tub. Maura was slowly hanging up some clothes and putting away the contents of her bag.

"Well, we have about thirty minutes until we meet Ma, Tommy and Frankie for dinner. What do you want to do?" I asked. "We could just hang out and talk without having to worry about someone hearing us."

"Or… we could not talk," Maura suggested.

"Maura, as much as I would like to do that, we do need to talk. I am just worried about someone catching on that we spend so much time together. I mean, honestly it isn't that hard to piece together. Maybe I should only come after school like two days a week. I just want to rationalize it. I don't want you to get in trouble." Maura came and sat next to me on the bed.

"Jane, I think that you are right, and you should do what you think would be good for us. It makes me so proud to call you my girlfriend, even in secret, because you are so caring and compassionate." She started placing light kisses on my cheek. "I love that about you, but there are a lot more things that I like as well."

"Ok, I can see that there are… other things on your mind." Her lips moved down to my neck. "But I don't think right now is this time since I am sure you have to get ready for the game."

* * *

**What do you think? REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! I know the pace is kind of slow, but i promise it will speed up in a few chapters. Thanks for sticking with this story**

* * *

I stepped inside the restaurant with Maura following right behind me. I had convinced her not to get dressed up for this because we were going to a baseball game not some formal thing. I lent her one of my Red Sox t-shirt since she didn't bring anything besides nice shirts and dresses with her. Maura was a nervous wreck, and I tried to play it cool, but Maura could tell I was nervous too. We spotted Ma, Frankie, and Tommy sitting at a table at the far end of the Italian restaurant. We approached the table, and Tommy was the first to see us.

"Jane," he said loudly. He got out of his chair and ran over to me. "I missed you so much." He turned his gaze to Maura and said happily, "Hi Maura." Maura grinned and nodded in response. He led Maura and me the rest of the way even though it wasn't even that far.

We sat down next to Tommy with Ma and Frankie sitting across from us. "Hey guys," I started, "This is Maura, the friend I was telling you about."

"Hello Maura," Ma said sweetly, "It is very nice to meet you; Jane has told me so many good things about you."

"It is very good to meet you as well," Maura replied. Throughout dinner Ma would occasionally ask questions, but for the most part, it was mostly Frankie, Maura, and me talking. Occasionally, Tommy would butt in but for the most part he colored on his kids menu.

"So Jane, can you and Maura come to Sunday dinner?" Ma asked us. I looked over to Maura and then back to Ma.

"Um… I really want to get back to school and get ready for the new week, but I think I could do it, but Maura is the one driving." I glanced back to Maura.

"Yeah, that would be totally fine. Actually, I would love to stay for dinner. Thank you so much for inviting me. When I was younger, my family rarely had organized meals together, and I loved the few I got to have with them."

"Well, you can be part of our family too," Ma exclaimed, "In my house, family is everyone."

"Ma, I need to go; I have to be there for warm-ups in twenty minutes," Frankie said very concerned. "I still have to change and everything. We completely lost track of time."

"Frankie, we will get there," she turned back to us, "I'll meet you guys in the stands." They raced off.

"Well, what did you think?" I asked nervously.

"I think you mother is very nice and kind. I mean I haven't really gotten to know her since I only met her like forty-five minutes ago, but I like her. I already know Frankie and Tommy, so I knew what to expect from them. I really like your family; everyone is so close and just family like." Maura tried to explain. "I never really had that, so it is something new to me."

"Yeah, family is definitely a good thing to have. That is why it hit me so hard when the thing between my parents happened. I think Ma likes you, but that could be because she think you are just a friend. I have no idea how she would react if I were to tell her that I was seeing this totally amazing, super hot girl who can take your breath away just by walking into a room."

"Well, I could say that I any the luckiest woman alive because my girlfriend is the most caring, compassionate person," She leaned in close to me, "She is also incredibly sexy."

"I wonder everyday how I could meet you out of the billions of people in the world. I guess I am just lucky." I shrugged.

"What time is it now?" Maura asked.

"Um, just about five, and the game starts at six, so what do you want to do until then?"

"We could go back to the hotel, or we could just go and sit with your mother at the field. Now that I think about it, I don't see any reason to go back to the hotel, so we could go to the field. I am sure there is some people you would like to catch up with."

"Ok," I said. We went to the park, and I actually did see a lot of my old friends there. I talked with them some before returning to Maura's side. I am sure my mother was talking her ear off. "Is my mother annoying the crap out of you?" I asked, "Because I can make her go sit with some of her other friends."

"No, your mother is quiet pleasant to be around; I don't see why you find her so annoying." The game started. The first three innings were pretty uneventful, but then someone from Frankie's team hit a homerun. Then in the 9th inning, the other team was leading by two, and Frankie hit in the two winning runs. Everyone was so excited, and the team started a pile-up on Frankie. "Wow, Frankie is pretty good," Maura said cheerfully. Everyone had left the field except for Frankie, Maura and I, Ma had to go home because of Tommy.

We were sitting in the bleachers. "You did well today," I stated. He smiled at me. "I saw some scouts here today."

"Really, I hope they saw me. I really want to get a scholarship," he exclaimed.

"Frankie you have two more years, and college coaches are already looking at you. I don't have a doubt in my mind that you have what it takes to get one," I reassured.

"Jane, I got to head home; I have to be out here bright and early tomorrow," he said. "I am glad to you two are back together. She is amazing, and you better not let her go again," He told me.

"I wouldn't dream of it," I smiled. Frankie left, and it was just Maura and I sitting in the bleachers. I reached for her hand and she gladly entangled her fingers in mine. "Do you want to go back to the hotel?" I asked.

She took a few moments before replying, "No, let's just stay here for a while enjoy right now."

"Well, just let me know when you want to go because it is supposed to get pretty cold tonight." She rested her head on my shoulder and glared out into the distance.

"I can't wait until we can actually do this with people around. You are so amazing, and I want to be the person to say that I won your heart. I am the winner," she said quietly. "I know that you are mine, but I want everyone else to know too."

"We only have a little while to wait, and then I can give you anything you want. We can be anything together, seen together. I can love you all night long," Maura took in a sharp breath.

"It feels like I have been waiting for a million years, but I would wait twice that for you. I hope it get really cold tonight; it would give me another excuse to sleep even closer to you."

* * *

**What do you think? Should Maura and Jane wait? REVIEW.. if you take the time to review i might be able to get another chapter up tonight.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long delay, but i have been incredibly busy. I will try to update tomorrow, but after that it might not be until the weekend. I know you guys are counting down until summer. I am too because i will be able ot update a lot more frequently. Well i got a little longer chapter up because of my lack of updating. Thanks so much for reading!**

* * *

"Maura, how long do we have to wait," I stated out of the blue. We were sitting on the bleachers looking out into the night sky.

"What do you mean?" She asked. She shifted a little closer to me.

"You know what I mean," I took in a deep breath, "I want to know how long I to wait to make love with you."

"I will give you everything just wait for summer when we are out of the red," her words meant so much to me. "I want to tell you something, but I didn't know the best way to tell you. I have handed in my resignation, so after this year, I won't be teaching anymore. I decided that I wanted to raise Grayson, and he will be starting school soon. I want him to come home every day and have me there. I am sorry I decided this without you, but I need to do this for Grayson."

"I think that is so great that you want to spend time with Grayson. I completely agree. Grayson needs you. I am happy you are doing what you think is right. You know that I will be there. Grayson deserves to have his mother in his life, and I think you are making a great decision." I said.

"Ok, I didn't want you to get mad."

"I would never get mad because I know that Grayson comes first; he will always come first." I smiled, "But I know that I am a close second."

"I… love you," she spoke out. "Let's go back to the hotel." I led Maura back to the car, and I drove as fast as Maura would allow me to. We reached the hotel and headed up to the room. "I really do need to take a shower," Maura said.

"Ok, I will order pizza or something; I am sure you are hungry just like I am." I said. We had stayed out there longer that we thought, and it was already ten o'clock. Time flies when you are having fun.

"Yeah, actually I am," she replied. It took about thirty minutes for the pizza to get there, and about ten minutes later, Maura emerged from the bathroom in one of the hotel robes and her towel wrapped around her head.

"Do you really want to go to Sunday dinner at Ma's?" I asked. She came over and lied next to me in the bed. "I can just tell her that you would rather get back earlier, so that you can get ready for school."

"No, its ok," she said sweetly, "I like your family. It is so different than what I have grown up around. Your family seems so close and loving. I think it is just so amazing." She turned on her side to face me and rested her hand on my stomach.

"Yeah, but close and loving can make you feel like you are suffocating sometimes. Ma always wants to be in my business. I hate it when she does that, but I guess you are right; I would rather her be like that than her barely even knowing who I am. I know that I can always come to her or anyone in my family for advice."

"Yeah that is why I am doing what I am doing with Grayson. I want him to know that I am always here. I am always here for you too."

I got off the bed and got our pizza from off the table. "Our pizza got here before you got out of the shower. You take a really long shower you know."

Maura chuckled, "I could have taken a lot longer, but I didn't want to keep you waiting. I have to change into my pajamas so don't eat all the pizza while I am gone." She got up and started going towards the bathroom. I quickly stopped her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. We were pressed together until the need for oxygen parted us.

"I have been waiting for so long to do that," I stated, "Soon, I will be able to do it whenever I want."

3 Months Later…

It was the week after my fun spring break in Disney world. I glided into Maura's room after school. It was finally Friday; the day I have been dying for because I got to go see Frankie play again. It was the region tournament this weekend, and his team had a good chance to win it. They would go to state next, which is really important. Maura was sitting in her desk staring down at some papers on her desk. "Hey Maura," I said casually. She looked up at me and then glanced back at her papers. Her expression was less than excited. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing, I was just looking at today's tests." She glared up at me, "You didn't study, did you."

"No, is it that bad?" I asked. She slid the paper to me. I made a 70. "Well at least I passed," I said jokingly. Maura shook her head.

"This grade is terrible; it wasn't even a hard test. I think that was my lowest grade. You have been slacking up, and you haven't been able to study as hard because you are constantly leaving to go watch Frankie play. I don't want to stop you, but all I am asking is that you try to focus a little more. The school year is almost over, so you need to pull up the grade. Just tell me what I can do to help." Maura pleaded. I plopped down in the chair next to her desk.

"Maura, I am so sorry. I have been so caught up with Frankie, and sometimes I have completely forgotten about quizzes and tests. I promise I will bring the grade up. His team might be going to the state tournament. They have a good chance of winning the state championship. I will come more often because the games slow up after today anyway." I reassured her.

"Ok," She sighed.

"Is everything ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess I am kind of stressed. Grayson is starting pre-school next year, so I have to find a good one near the beach house because that is where we are going to live. I just hate that he is growing up so fast. It feels like only yesterday he was learning how to crawl around. I just don't want him to leave. Before I know it, he will be going to college."

"Maura, it will be ok. He is turning into a little man. Just let him be himself. He is going to be fine and so are you. Grayson has gone through a lot, and I think he will be ready for this big step."

"I think I want to have more kids," Maura admitted, "Two, I think."

"That would be pretty cool. Another little Maura running around the house," I said.

"You really want more kids?"

"I think if they are like you, they would be amazing." I got out of the chair. "You should go to the game with me tonight."

"I can't. I have to see Grayson."

"Bring him with you, and you can leave Saturday morning, or you could stay until Sunday because it is a series of games throughout today and tomorrow. I am sure Grayson would like to see me again."

"Yeah he asks about you all the time about you on the phone, and he always asked when he is going to see you again. I will think about it. What time is the game?" She asked.

"Umm… I think Frankie told me since they won their first one, which was at one; they don't have to play until six-thirty, so Ma is coming around four-thirty. I think if they win today, they play at one in the afternoon Saturday and if they win that they are in the region championships."

"Tell your mother that I can bring you. I would hate for her to have to drive all the way up here. It must be such a hassle for her. We can stop by and pick up Grayson on the way. I want to surprise him; he loves you to death." Maura smiled.

"Oh, I thought it was just because you wanted to spend time with me, but I guess I can call Ma and tell her that you can bring me. Should I tell her about Grayson, or what should I tell her about Grayson?" I asked.

"Tell her the truth; he is my son. Your mother doesn't think that I go to school with you anyway. If not, I hope that would clear it up."

"I'll text Ma and tell her, and then we can go." I proceeded to tell Ma and come to find out, she was a little shocked that Maura already had a kid. Nevertheless, she was more than delighted to have Maura come with me. Maura and I left shortly after. We drove in comfortable silence for the half hour to Maura's mother's house.

"Did you already call the hotel?" I asked. We pulled into the drive way of the Isles' estate. "I can do it you haven't yet."

"No, I did it when you were calling your mother. I got us a room with two beds in it this time. I assumed that Grayson would sleep with me." The car came to a halt, and Grayson came running down the stairs of the house. Maura's mother followed behind him. "C'mon, let's go," Maura said as she opened the door to her car. Grayson came up and jumped into Maura's grasp.

"Mommy, I missed you this much," He gestured with his hands. "What are we going to do this weekend?" I stood there and smiled. I just loved the interaction between Maura and Grayson and Maura. They just worked so well together. He finally looked up and noticed me. "Jane," he shouted. Maura let him on the ground, and he sprinted over into my arms. "You came," he said ecstatically.

"Yeah," I hoisted him up. "I came to take you to spend to some time with me this weekend." I glanced over to Maura; she had a big smile on her face. I set Grayson back on the ground and walked over to Maura and her mother. "I don't think we have been formally introduced, Mrs. Isles, I am Jane Rizzoli," I stuck my hand out, and gladly shook it.

"Oh please, call me Constance," the older Isles replied, "Jane; it is very nice to meet you. I must let you know; Grayson babbles about you all the time and I believe Maura has told me about you once or twice before. I see that you three are going somewhere for the weekend."

"Yes mother," Maura cut in, "Jane invited me to her brother's baseball game. It is a very important game, so I wanted to be there to support him. I plan to drop Grayson off around mid-afternoon on Sunday, Is that ok with you?"

"Yes, that will be fine dear. You guys have fun this weekend and be safe. I must go now. I have a lot of thing to do before some of my colleagues come over. I will see you Sunday Maura," She pulled Maura into a quick embrace before walking us to the car and disappearing back into her house.

"Your mother seems kind. You are just like her," I smiled. Grayson was in the backseat watching a movie on Maura's iPad. "She seemed sort of rushed but very polite and courteous, unlike my mother who is loud, nosy, and annoying." I held Maura's free hand in mine.

"Your mother is so amazing. She is caring, easy to be around and friendly to everyone. I think if you had to spend a week with my mother you would think quite the opposite. She is very strict and likes everything to be done her way. It took her a while to look at me right after I came out, but now she has gotten a lot more open to it. My father isn't that way though. I am sure he hasn't even acknowledged it yet. He is so old-fashioned. I try to talk to him, but I don't know. He is getting older now, and I am scared he might die without giving me approval and that would make me feel terrible."

"When did you tell them?" I asked.

"I think it was about four years ago, but I knew before that. I just couldn't get myself to do it. I fell head over heels for this girl in my dorm room in college. We did the whole dating thing, and one day…"

"She dumped you on your ass," I cut in.

Maura peeked back to check on Grayson, "Language; I don't need him to start saying those words around people." I dropped my head, "Anyway; yes she did dump me, and I got kind of depressed. My mother would always ask what's wrong, and one day I finally told her. I told her what was wrong. I'd say it took her about six months to talk to me again, but Jane, you are the only serious relationship I have had since then."

"Umm… Riley and Caleb," I stated. Maura turned her head and looked at me funny. "It is the name of our next two children, or what I want them to be. I have always loved the name Riley; I don't know why."

* * *

**Well there was a time jump. Hmm... that means even closer to the end of the school year *wink wink*. Let me know what you think. All the reviews have been great, so REVIEW some more. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Whoop Whoop! Another Chapter. Sorry it a little shorter, but i wanted to go ahead and get it up. Who ready for monday? I sure am not, but everyone has to face it. Oh well back to school for me. Have a nice week**

* * *

"Grayson, go play with Tommy on the playground until the game starts." Maura told the little boy. It was about thirty minutes until game time. The bleachers were crowded; even more than usual. Maura, Ma, and I were sitting at one of the picnic tables by the concession stand. Grayson ran off with Tommy trying his best to keep up with him.

"So Maura, Grayson is your son," Ma asked Maura. I sighed. She really was nosy, and I didn't want Maura to get uncomfortable from my mother's questions. "You seem quite young. You couldn't be more than twenty-five years old."

"Yes, I am twenty-three. Everyone does stupid things when they are young, and that happens to be what I did. If I could go back and redo it, I wouldn't because Grayson is the best thing that has ever happened to me." Maura explained, "People make mistakes; this just so happens to be a good one. I don't even consider it a mistake anymore really it is a gift." Maura always knew the right thing to say.

"Oh, I see, and you don't regret anything." Ma asked.

"No," Maura admitted, "If anything, this has taught me that you can really do anything if you put your mind up to it. I mean I graduated from high school. I went to one of the best universities in the country and graduated with a son. Thankfully, my parents were there to support me. I really couldn't have done it without them."

"Well that is good, what profession are you pursuing?"

"I am a teacher, but I am relocating to live in a better place where Grayson can go to school. I already have a house that we are going to move into in a relatively good school area. Then I will search around for another teaching position. I think for the next year I will just settle into the new house and take care of Grayson during his first year of school. Teaching is the only thing I could imagine doing. I mean I don't just teach the kids; the kids teach me as well." She glanced over to me, "I just love helping the next generation."

"Well, what about…"

"Ma, stop asking all these questions. Maura didn't come here to be attacked by your nosy instincts." I cut in. "Maura came here to enjoy the game with me."

"Ok, sorry for prying Maura. As Jane would put it, I am nosy." She said apologetically.

"It is ok; you are not the first person to ask, and I am sure you won't be the last. Everyone makes mistakes. It is all about your reaction." Maura grinned.

"If you two will excuse me, I must go catch up with some of my old friends; I just saw them walk by a couple minutes ago." Maura and I both nodded simultaneously, and she got up and left.

"Your mother wasn't bothering me at all," Maura admitted, "I haven't always been comfortable telling people, but I have learned that Grayson wasn't a bad mistake; he was actually a good one. We would have never met if I hadn't of had him because my initial plan was to become a doctor, but I figured that would be too much to take care of him and go through medical school. I became what I thought was the next best thing. I teach kids, and they will become our future politicians running our country, or even the doctors that save our lives."

"Yeah, then there's me who want to become a police officer not a doctor. Ma always said that she wanted a doctor in the family, but I won't be it maybe Frankie or Tommy will become one. I think Frankie will pursue baseball if he gets good enough which he very well could. It is all a mystery right now," I shrugged.

"I think being a police officer is a very brave thing to do; I mean you are risking your life to help people. That is so amazing. I know you are brave enough to do it." Maura reassured. Tommy came running up with Grayson behind him.

"Jane," he shouted, "The game is about to start. I am so excited." He started jumping up and down. "I hope he hits a homerun."

"Well, maybe he will just for you," I told him. The game was very eventful. It went into extra innings; fourteen innings in total. Frankie got the winning hit. It wasn't a homerun, but Tommy was excited all the same. This meant that his team went to the semi-final region game, so he only needed to win two to win the region title. The whole team went out to dinner after the game. We sat next to Ma, Tommy, and Frankie at the end of the table. Everyone was excited for the next day's games. We finally made it back to the hotel around ten o'clock. Grayson had passed out in the car, so I carried him up to our room. It was still as fancy as our other one just with two beds this time. I laid him down on Maura's bed. "I think he had a really good time today. Tommy might be a little older, but he still tried his best to keep up with him. No wonder he is so tired; all the running he had to do to catch up with Tommy."I stared at Maura who was still standing by the door. "What's up?" I asked.

"Is it bad that I want to sleep with you and let Grayson sleep by himself?" She chuckled. I walked over to Maura.

"No, but we have to do the right thing here. You can lay with me for a while though. I mean it isn't like he is going to wake up. I need to take a shower though. It got pretty intense during that game." I brushed my lips across hers for a few moments. "Maybe we can do some of that too." I suggested. Maura nodded yes. I made my shower a little longer than normal to make sure Maura was dressed. I slipped out of the steamy bathroom and found Maura sprawled out across my bed watching something on Discovery network. I crawled in the bed next to her.

"This is very fascinating. You should watch this documentary with me."

"I think what you find fascinating, and what I find fascinating are two completely different things." I informed her. She turned on her side facing me. "There is at least one thing that I know you think is more fascinating than watching that silly documentary." I crushed my lips down on hers. She moved her arms around my neck pulling me impossibly close. She opened her mouth and gave entrance for my tongue. We battled for dominance. We came apart. "Do you agree?" she nodded breathlessly. I smiled and pulled her into another kiss. My arms snaked around her waist finding hot skin under her silk pajamas. She pulled me on top of her. I pulled away and her lips found way to my neck. "Maura, I can't," I moaned, "He is right there; we should stop. We need to stop." After a few moments, she pulled away. I slid off of her and settled down by her side.

"Sadly, you are right," Maura sighed. "A few more weeks," She reassured.

"Five weeks, four days to be exact," I corrected, "But I would wait an eternity for you. We have waited a long time, and I would hate to see that wasted tonight. I want it to be special and in our bed not some hotel room."

She got out of bed, "I love you. Good night," she whispered.

* * *

**As we inch even closer, REVIEW, and let me know what you think.**


End file.
